Regresa a mi lado
by luki.noki
Summary: Bakura siempre a golpeado, maltratado y humillado a Ryou pero este ya se ha cansado de eso asi que decide huir y en su camino tal vez se encuentre a alguien con quien rehacer su vida, y cuando Bakura se de cuenta puede que sea muy tarde Parejas: Bakura x Ryou- Yami x Yugi- Marik x Malik y Atemu x Heba contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

- un chico albino que yacía en el suelo de su habitación , mientras trataba de levantarse , pero sus heridas se lo impedían …

- Esa era la rutina de todos los días , aunque el realmente no lo entendía ,

- ¿Por qué me hace esto ? , yo no lo entiendo , yo no merezco lo que el me hace!, -se decía así mismo , mientras caminaba hacia al baño y se posicionaba debajo del chorro de la regadera para comenzar a limpiar la sangre seca que había salido de sus heridas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que perdí la conciencia ? , - miro por la venta del baño ,y vio que la luna ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo

- Creo que estuve inconsciente por lo menos 3 horas , -cerro la llave de la regadera , se vistió y se dirigió a curar y vendar sus heridas , seguido de eso se acostó ya que al dia siguiente tenia que levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Bakura , debia dejar todo listo para antes de salir a la escuela .

- los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana posandose sobre la hermosa cara de Ryo y es que Bakura no era tonto , jamas le habia dado un golpe en el rostro para que nadie notara los maltratos que le hacia pasar a Ryo cada dia , se le habia hecho tarde por no haber escuchado el despertador, estaba tan cansado y adolorido por la paliza que habia recibo la noche anterior que durmió hasta después de la hora en que debia tener todo listo ,

- miro el despertador y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7 :40 am a esa hora ya deberia haberle servido el almuerzo , su miedo de solo pensar lo que le pasaria por no haber cumplido con " sus obligaciones" hizo que se levantara rapidamente buscando su uniforme escolar , pero antes de que terminara de vestirse para bajar ha hacer sus deberes , la puerta de su habitación se abrio de una patada .

- Me di media vuelta al escuchar un fuerte golpe y ahí estaba el , parado en el marco de la puerta se veia realmente enojado

- Bakura te juro que en este momento iva a preparar tu almuerzo , por favor no te enojes ; apenas habia ternimado de hablar cuando senti como me tomo del cabello y me llevo de ese modo hasta la cocina .

- Tengo hambre !, porque diablos aun no me has preparado mi desayuno !? , no te iras de aquí hasta que termines y no me importa si llegas tarde a clases , eso es lo que me grita apenas acabando de soltar mi cabello .

- Lo hare de inmediato ! , es lo primero que digo apenas abro la boca , comenze a preparar huevos con tocino, jugo y pan tostado con mermelada, lo hice lo mas mas rapido que pude y antes de que Bakura me dijera algo tome mi mochila y sali corriendo hacia la escuela .

- Y asi comenzaba uno de los tantos dias a los que estaba sometido desde aquella vez en la que mi padre me regalo la sortija del milenio .


	2. Chapter 2

- Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero aun asi no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo a la escuela , asi que tubo que saltarse la barda para poder entrar ya que la puerta principal ya estaba cerrada , apenas bajo se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba esperando el prefecto , ese definitivamente seria un mal dia y apenas comenzaba .

-Ryo estaba parado en el pasillo afuera de su salón de clases con un balde de agua en cada mano , esa habia sido el castigo impuesto por el prefecto , los minutos para que terminara la primera hora y con ella su castigo , se le hacían eternos .

y por fin se oyó la campanada que indicaba que era hora de la siguiente clase .

Yugi - buenos dias Ryo ! saludo enérgicamente el chico de los ojos amatistas

Ryo – buenos dias Yugi , contesto con una hermosa sonrisa

Tea - crei que no vendrías hoy , ya que no sueles llegar tarde

Ryo – lo que pasa es que estaba realmente cansado , no escuche la alarma por eso es que llege tarde.

Muy bien quiero que presten atención , abran su libro en la pagina 139 de algebra –dijo el profesor apenas entro al salon . Ryou odiaba esa materia, solo suspiro y espero a que llegara la hora de salir.

Tea - Nos vemos mañana , dijo sin siquiera detenerse a despedirse correctamente ya que se le hacia tarde para su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Joel - vaya , Tea siempre tiene prisa , bueno yo tambien debo irme , debo ir al hospital a ver a Serenity . Tristan vienes ?

Tristan – claro !

Malik – que haran ustedes ? , refiriendose a Yugi y a Ryou

Yugi – pues yo no tengo nada que hacer

Malik – que les parece si vamos un rato a los videojuegos , hace mucho que no salimos juntos ?

Yugi – por mi esta bien , que dices tu Ryo ?

Ryo – no se es que yo tengo que ..

Malik – vamos Ryo vamos aunque sea un rato, hace mucho que no vamos ya que siempre te vas rapido a casa .

Ryo – esta bien , pero solo un rato ( igual aunque llege tarde o temprano igual no me voy a salvar de las palizas de Bakura , ademas hace mucho que no me doy un poco de tiempo para mi, penso mientras seguia a Yugi y a Malik )

-Algunas horas después -

Malik - Me la pase genial hoy , deberiamos venir mas seguido

Yugi – si yo tambien pienso lo mismo , aunque para la proxima deberiamos tener un poco de nocion del tiempo ya esta empezando a oscurecer .

Ryo sintio que el alma se la salia del cuerpo por el susto , Bakura deberia estar furioso

Ryo – me tengo que ir , adios . y empezo a correr sin esperar a que Malik y Yugi le respondieran .

Corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian , sin fijarse en su camino , hasta que choco con alguien y cayo al suelo , pero antes de levantarse , el chico con el que choco le estaba extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ryo- lo siento mucho , dijo apenado

- no te preocupes , fue un accidente , te encuentras bien ?

- Ryo alzo la mirada y se encontro con un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana .

- Ryo - Si , estoy bien , gracias

- Chico – eso es bueno , bien debo irme , hasta luego.

Ryo - vaya que chico tan amable , y tan hermoso (penso mientras un leve sonrojo aparecio en su rostro ), ahora no es momento para eso ,debo llegar a casa rapido ..

- he? Que es eso ? – dijo cuando vio brillar algo en su en el suelo , se acerco para levantar el objeto y se dio cuenta de que era un relicario .

- debe ser de aquel chico tan amable , luego lo buscare para darselo .

Se detuvo afuera de su casa y penso durante unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta , no queria entrar , ya que sabia lo que esperaba …

Bakura – vaya, hasta que te dignas a llegar! , quien diablos te crees que eres para hacerme esperar , hee? , y quien diablos te dio permiso para largarte con tus amigos? , y no conforme con eso , todavía te detienes a coquetearle al primer idiota que se te cruza por enfrente (bakura se dio cuenta por medio de la sortija del milenio, aunque Ryo habia mantenido cerrado el enlace para que bakura no lo molestara , este se abrió cuando Ryo se asusto al ver la hora a la que habian salido de los videojuegos ).

Ryou – no te enojes Bakura , te juro que no era mi intención tardar tanto , y lo de aquel chico tan amable ,solo fue un accidente

Bakura – asi que "aquel chico tan amable " , no? ( esas palabras , hicieron que Bakura se enojara aun mas , si es que eso se podia ) . ves como si estabas coqueteandole a ese tipejo !.

Ryo – y que te importa si sali con mis amigos , nunca me doy un tiempo para mi , siempre tengo que estar a tu disposición y ya estoy harto de ti y tu malos tratos !

Además, el que ese chico me haya gustado o no , no es asunto tuyo, asi que deja de meterte en mi vida y déjame en paz ! . (por primera vez Ryo le había gritado a alguien , dejando salir todo el coraje y frustración que tenia , diciéndole sus verdades a Bakura , aunque ese acto de "rebeldía" le costaría muy caro después ).


	3. Chapter 3

- Bakura- con que esas tenemos , no? –dijo mientras daba un paso hacia Ryo

Al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho Ryo intento correr hacia la puerta , pero antes de poder girar la manija de la puerta ,Bakura lo tomo del pelo.

- Bakura- no! Esta vez no te me escapas ! , y ya que me dejaste muy en claro lo que piensas de mi , y que estas interesado en alguien , te voy a dar tu merecido . y dudo mucho que alguien te quiera, después de que termine contigo !.

- Ryo- bakura no por favor !, no lo dije enserio , solo lo dije porque estaba enojado , le suplicaba Ryo mientras lagrimas de terror y dolor (terror por lo que sabia que Bakura iva a hacerle y dolor por lo fuerte que estaba siendo estrujado del pelo )empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos .

- no es verdad lo que te dije , ni siquiera lo conozco y te prometo que no te volvere a desobedecerte ,por favor perdóname !

Bakura - que clase de idiota crees que soy , he? , ahora veras !

Ryo en un intento por defenderse golpeo a Bakura en el rostro , haciendo que este lo soltara , pero antes de que Ryo pudiera alejarse , Bakura le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con el puño cerrado , haciendo que Ryo se hincara por la falta de aire .

Lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta la sala , lanzándolo contra el sofá , Bakura se acerco hacia el y antes de que Ryo intentara algo nuevamente se subió sobre el , colocando una pierna en cada lado de la cadera del asustado niño .

- No por favor no lo hagas Bakura !

- ya cállate ! grito Bakura , tomo su tembloroso mentón y lo beso , Ryo apretó los labios, pero el otro le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que automáticamente el pequeño abría la boca para quejarse , lo que Bakura aprovecho para meter su lengua , empezando a explorar la boca del niño , para el mayor esa sensación era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida .

La falta de aire hizo que se separara de el , dejando ver un hilo de saliva que unia sus bocas , cuando Ryo logro regularizar su respiración empujo a Bakura e intento levantarse pero fue tomado del brazo

- Bakura – intente ser amable pero ya que no pones de tu parte , entonces será por las malas , empujo a Ryo hacia el suelo y rápido le quito la camisa , después se quito el cinturón y con el amarro las manos del niño sobre su cabeza

Volvio a unir sus labio con los de su hikari pero esta vez lo hacia de forma salvaje y brusca , dejo por un momento los labios del pequeño y para recorrer con su lengua la suave piel , chupando y mordiendo el cuello , haciendo gemir al niño de dolor , bajo hasta sus pecho comenzado a lamer y morder dejando tras de si marcas rojizas , aunque Ryo intentaba moverse no podia debido a que el peso de su yami era demasiado para el .

Se detuvo cuando llego hasta las tetillas del chico y poso su manos sobre el pecho de este , su piel era tan suave y tersa ,era como tocar seda , un hermosa y palida seda

Acerco su boca sobre una de las tetillas para comenzar a chuparla y morderle mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba a la otra de estas , el pequeñoa alvino gemia pero ya no era solo de dolor si no tambien de placer , aunque su mente creia que no deseba eso, su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las caricias de su yami .

Bakura se detuvo un momento se movió un poco para poder tener espacio para tomar su camisa y levantársela con la intención de sacársela , gracias a esto Ryo tubo oportunidad de quitarse de encima a su yami y poder levantarse.

Bakura- de verdad , tu nunca aprendes o que ?

Rápidamente lo tomo del brazo para que no escapara y lo empujo nuevamente hacia el suelo donde comenzó a patearlo sin importale las suplicas del hikari , de que se detuviera.

Cuando vio que el pequeño ya no oponia resitencia se detuvo y se posiciono nuevamente sobre el desabrochando el pantalón del niño ,pero cuando estaba por bajarselo

Ryo – Nooo!, Bakura no lo hagas porfavor ! , grito Ryo pero recibió como respuesta de este una fuerte bofetada que le hizo correr un poco de sangre por la barbilla .

Ryo - Maldito seas , te odio! , gritaba Ryo

Bakura – ya cierra la puta boca de una vez !

Le saco completamente los zapatos , los calcetines y el pantalón y se dio cuenta de las perfectas piernas que su hikari tenia comenzo a acariciarlas aunque eran delgadas , estaban bien formadas y tan suaves y tersas como la piel de su pecho y cuello .

En el rostro de Bakura habia una mirada llena de lujuria , se lamio los labios y tomo el borde el boxer de su hikari para comenzar a bajarselo


	4. Chapter 4

- Itai , itai repetía una y otra vez un chico albino que yacía en el suelo de su habitación , mientras trataba de levantarse , pero sus heridas se lo impedían …

- Esa era la rutina de todos los días , aunque el realmente no lo entendía ,

- ¿Por qué me hace esto ? , yo no lo entiendo , yo no merezco lo que el me hace!, -se decía así mismo , mientras caminaba hacia al baño y se posicionaba debajo del chorro de la regadera para comenzar a limpiar la sangre seca que había salido de sus heridas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que perdí la conciencia ? , - miro por la venta del baño ,y vio que la luna ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo

- Creo que estuve inconsciente por lo menos 3 horas , -cerro la llave de la regadera , se vistió y se dirigió a curar y vendar sus heridas , seguido de eso se acostó ya que al dia siguiente tenia que levantarse temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Bakura , debia dejar todo listo para antes de salir a la escuela .

- los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana posandose sobre la hermosa cara de Ryo y es que Bakura no era tonto , jamas le habia dado un golpe en el rostro para que nadie notara los maltratos que le hacia pasar a Ryo cada dia , se le habia hecho tarde por no haber escuchado el despertador, estaba tan cansado y adolorido por la paliza que habia recibo la noche anterior que durmió hasta después de la hora en que debia tener todo listo ,

- miro el despertador y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7 :40 am a esa hora ya deberia haberle servido el almuerzo , su miedo de solo pensar lo que le pasaria por no haber cumplido con " sus obligaciones" hizo que se levantara rapidamente buscando su uniforme escolar , pero antes de que terminara de vestirse para bajar ha hacer sus deberes , la puerta de su habitación se abrio de una patada .

- Me di media vuelta al escuchar un fuerte golpe y ahí estaba el , parado en el marco de la puerta se veia realmente enojado

- Bakura te juro que en este momento iva a preparar tu almuerzo , por favor no te enojes ; apenas habia ternimado de hablar cuando senti como me tomo del cabello y me llevo de ese modo hasta la cocina .

- Tengo hambre !, porque diablos aun no me has preparado mi desayuno ! , no te iras de aquí hasta que termines y no me importa si llegas tarde a clases , eso es lo que me grita apenas acabando de soltar mi cabello .

- Lo hare de inmediato ! , es lo primero que digo apenas abro la boca , comenze a preparar huevos con tocino, jugo y pan tostado con mermelada, lo hice lo mas mas rapido que pude y antes de que Bakura me dijera algo tome mi mochila y sali corriendo hacia la escuela .

- Y asi comenzaba uno de los tantos dias a los que estaba sometido desde aquella vez en la que mi padre me regalo la sortija del milenio .


	5. Chapter 5

- Desperto al oir el sonido de la alarma , abrio sus ojos con pesadez , miro hacia el reloj y la hora marcaba penas las 6 a.m., rapido apago el despertador antes de que Bakura escuchara y se levantara .

Rapido se levanto y fue directo hacia el closet ,saco una maleta tipo deportiva ,dinero y algo de ropa , se vistió ,tomo la sortija del milenio y la guardo dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, bajo a la sala al lugar donde la noche anterior Bakura habia abusado de el y tomo su uniforme ,lo guardo en la maleta, y se dirigio a la puerta , no necesito buscar las llaves ya que por lo ocurrido anoche no habia puesto ni siquiera el seguro , salio y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

- llego hasta la plaza central de Domino no camino mucho ya que la casa de Ryou estaba en el centro , se sentó en una banca a descansar ya que no se sentia muy bien su pecho le dolia bastante , tal vez tenia lastimada una costilla .

-Ryou – que debería hacer ahora?, no tengo a donde ir y ademas no traigo mucho dinero

ademas no puedo ir a la escuela , si voy seguro que Bakura ira a buscarme ahí .

- no puedo ir con Joey el ya tiene suficiente con tener que aguantar a su padre y tener que cuidar a su hermana .

- tampoco puedo ir con Tea o Tristan , en cuanto a Malik el tiene que hacerse cargo de su Yami , no creo que tenga espacio para mi y ademas no creo que Marik me quiera tener ahí , creo que lo mejor sera ir con Yugi.

Se levanto y fue a la parada de autobuses que lo llevaria cerca de la casa de Yugi , subio mientras pensaba en que decirle a Yugi cuando lo viera en el estado en que se encontraba .

EN LA CASA DE YUGI

- Aibou ya levántate, llegaras tarde a la escuela

- No! déjame dormir 5 minutos mas ,decía mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada

- Vamos tienes que levantarte ! , decia el mayor mientras lo jalaba de un pie hacia fuera de la cama .

- Pero estoy agotado anoche no tuviste piedad de mi ,decia el pequeño mientras se incorporaba

- Lo siento aibou pero no me pidas que me contenga cuando te hago mio en las noches , eres tan hermoso simplemente no puedo detenerme . esto hizo que Yugi adquiriera en su rostro un leve sonrojo que provoco que Yami sonriera y se acercara a su oido para decirle en un susurro "hikari no me provoques asi , porque si te tomo ahora créeme que no abandonaras esta cama en todo el dia y no me importara que te pierdas las clases de hoy "

- Yugi sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda , intento levantarse pero Yami lo tomo del brazo y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Yugi para comenzar a jugar con la de su hikari , se separaron después de un rato ya que necesitaban aire , se acerco a su oreja e introdujo su lengua en ella haciendo gemir al pequeño.

- Haaaa ,Yamiii! Dijo el hikari gimiendo lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en el mayor ,seguido de eso comenzo a morder y lamer su lóbulo .

- las cosas empezaban a poner bastante excitantes , cuando escucharon un ruido que los hizo separarse …

_- Diiiiing_-_Dooooong_. Se escucho y Yugi se sintió aliviado

-debo ir a ver quien es dijo el pequeño mientras saltaba fuera de la cama para tomar su pijama del suelo y ponersela mientras decendia por las escaleras .

-Rayos se me escapo! , pero ya veras en la noche aibou ,dijo con una sonrisa de malicia mientras bajaba detrás de su hikari para ver quien fue el que se atrevio a interrumpirlos .

Ryou? ,necesitas algo?, dijo Yugi cuando vio al chico alvino en la puerta con una maleta en la mano.

Hola Yugi dijo apenado , yo necesito que me ayudes porfav… aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el alvino comenzo a ver borroso y se desmayo , afortunadamente Yugi logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo .

Yamii , ayudame! Grito el pequeño .

Yami ya estaba en la cocina iva a prepararle el desayuno a su hikari cuando oyo el grito de su pequeño , y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su luz para encontrarse con yugi llorando y Ryou en su brazos inconsciente .

- aibou que paso ! , dijo mientras levantaba a Ryou en brazos y lo llevaba hasta el sofa

- no lo se , de repente se desmayo , dijo el pequeño entre sollozos

Ryou empezo a respirar con dificultad Yami le toco la frente .

- Esta ardiendo , que hacemos , aibou?

- llevalo a mi habitación ,ire por el vecino de enfrente , es el doctor tal vez quiera revisarlo .

Yugi Y yami estaban afuera de la habitación del pequeño , Yugi esperando a que el doctor terminara de revisar a Ryou para saber que le sucedia.

-Aibou debes tranquilizarte

-Pero Yami como quieres que me tranquilice si Ryou esta.. no termino de hablar cuando esucho que abrieron la puerta ,

-doctor que tiene Ryou dijo Yugi preocupado

- me temo que no son buenas noticias , su amigo tiene una costilla astillada , ademas tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo , en cuanto a la fiebre le dio ya que no se habia atendido las heridas, le he administrado algunos antibióticos y algunos calmantes , pero deben llevarlo al hospital para que atiendan mejor sus heridas , llamare una ambulancia para que venga a recogerlos, no deben moverlo hasta que llege .

-gracias doctor dijo Yami , vamos me hare cargo de sus honorarios

-Yugi puedes hacerte cargo de lo que necesitaremos para ir al hospital , mientras acompaño al doctor ?

-Si , yo me encargo

-Bien

Alguno minutos después llego la ambulancia , Yugi ya tenia listo lo necesario asi que se dirigieron al hospital .


	6. Chapter 6

-Yami?

-que pasa aibou ?

_-que deberiamos hacer ahora ?_

_- lo mejor sera hablar con Ryou para saber que fue lo que paso _

_- tu crees que haya sido el ?_

_- claro que si , quien mas le haría algo como eso a Ryou ._

_-familiares de Ryou Bakura ?_

_-Yami – bueno no somos exactamente sus familiares , somos amigos cercanos , su padre que es su unico familiar esta fuera del pais por trabajo ._

_-bien lo que los voy a decir es bastante grave …después de revisar al paciente nos dimos cuenta de que no solo presenta una costilla lastimada y fuertes golpes …_

_… parece que tambien fue abusado sexualmente …_

_Yami y Yugi abrieron los ojos casi como platos y el llanto de Yugi no tardo en aparecer_

_-tranquilízate aibou (lo abraza)_

_Yami- doctor esta seguro de lo que esta diciendo ?_

_- Si , cuando lo estabamos atendiendo por lo de su costilla notamos que estaba sangrando de su entrada al revisarlo nos dimos cuenta que presentaba un desgarre, ya hemos atendido tambien esas heridas , pero aunque tratamos de hablar con el para que nos contara lo sucedido y poder hacer la demanda correspondiente , el no quiso decirnos nada , y si el joven se niega a hacer una denuncia no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer , lo mejor sera que contacten a su padre ._

-Yugi - podemos verlo ?

- Si ,hace poco que ha despertado , tal vez ustedes pueden convencerlo para que haga la denuncia correspondiente . con permiso

El chico alvino solo miraba hacia la venta y ese hermoso cielo azul , estaba perdido en sus pensamientos asi que no noto cuando los chicos de cabello tricolor entraron .

- hola Ryou…

Al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba volteo para darse cuenta que ahí estaban ellos , no pudo evitar el sentirse apenado y bajo la mirada, Pero la alzo cuando sintio como el chico de ojos amatistas lo abrazaba , hacia mucho que no sentia el calor de alguien mas y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo en su rostro.

Yugi -Ryou debes habarla pasado muy mal , pero no estes triste nosotros estamos aquí contigo y no solo nosotros sabes que tambien cuentas con los chicos .

-y hablando de ellos , debemos avisarles lo que ha pasado. –yugi intento sacar su celular pero el alvino lo detuvo .

- no lo hagas por favor , no quiero que me vean en este estado .

- pero Ryou ellos deben saber , no podemos ocultarselos.

-Si pero …

Yami - pero nada , Ryou quien fue el que te hizo esto? , fue Bakura , verdad ?

Ryou (solo asintio ).

-nosotros sabiamos que tu no parecias llevarte bien con el , pero no creimos que fuera capaz de algo como esto , y ya que nunca nos quisiste hablar sobre eso no quisimos presionarte , pero debiste confiar mas en nosotros para haver evitado algo asi .

Ryou - lo siento

Yugi – tranquilo , sera mejor que por ahora descanses , nosotros estaremos por aquí por si necesitas algo .

Ryou – pero no puedo quedarme aquí , ni siquiera se si pueda cubrir los gastos del tiempo que llevo hasta ahora en el hospital.

Yami – por eso no te preocupes ya nos hemos hecho cargo nosotros

(si se preguntan como fue que pagaron la cuenta , no olviden que Yugi es el rey de los juegos , el campeón mundial no puede ser pobre algo tiene que tener de haber ganado tantos torneos )

Ryou – gracias , yo solo les he causado molestias , perdónenme

Yugi – no digas eso , eres nuestro amigo y necesitas nuestra ayuda asi que no digas que nos causas molestias porque no es asi , ademas apartir de hoy te quedaras a vivir con nosotros

Yami – si eso sera lo mejor , no puedes regresar con Bakura y no tienes otro lugar a donde ir , por eso recurriste a nosotros no ?

Ryou – gracias no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes

Yugi – tal vez ahora no quieras hablar sobre lo sucedido y te entendemos pero tendras que contarnos en algun momento que fue lo que paso , pero por ahora solo descansa .

Ryou- esta bien , gracias – cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Yami – aibou sera mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos , si queremos evitar que bakura encuentre a Ryou necesitaremos de su ayuda .

Yugi – bien , vamos pero debe ser rapido tenemos que estar aquí antes de que Ryou despierte .

Tristan – me pregunto porque no habran venido hoy Yugi y Ryou

Joey – quien sabe tal vez deberiamos ir a verlos

Tea - me gustaria ir pero tengo que ir a mi empleo de medio tiempo , yo los llamare cuando llege a casa .

-suena la campana indicando que es hora de salir -

Joey – bien vamos a visitar a los chicos .

Malik – me temo que eso no va a ser necesario

Tristan- de que hablas ?

Malik – miren por la ventana , el faraón y Yugi estan en la entrada

Joey – heeeyyyy Yugi ! (grita mientras corre hacia Yami y yugi )

Tea – por que no veniste hoy a clases , sucedió algo ?

Tristan – y ademas de ti tampoco vino Ryou

Yugi – si de eso precisamente queremos hablarles

- veran , necesitamos que nos acompañen al hospital ahí esta Ryou .

Malik – le sucedió algo a Ryou ?

Yugi (asintio) – les explicare en el camino , aunque nosotros tampoco sabes bien que fue lo que le sucedió .

Tristan – y que estamos esperando? ,andando .

Joey - Tea vienes ?

Tea – claro que voy , que clase de pregunta es esa ?

Joey – pero tu trabajo ?

Tea - eso no importa ahora

- En el autobús de camino al hospital -

Tea – Yugi por tu cara puedo ver que es algo grave , que fue lo que sucedio ?

Yugi intento hablar pero las palabras no salian , lo unico que salio fueron lagrimas de sus bellos ojos amatistas , lo que provoco que todos se preocuparan mas de lo que ya estaban .

Yami puso una mano sobre el hombre de su aibou

- tranquilizate aibou , yo se los dire , Yugi solo asintio nuevamente

Yami trago un poco de saliva y dijo :

-Ryou esta en el hospital porque fue abusado sexualmente

(imaginen una cara entre impresión y horror por parte de los chicos al escuchar tal noticia )

Yami comenzo a contar lo poco que sabian sobre lo sucedido .

Joey –quien fue el miserable que se atrevio ha hacerle algo asi ! (estaba temblando de rabia )

Yugi – (por fin pudo hablar y con una voz que apenas se escucho dijo) :

– fue Bakura .

todos abrieron los ojos tanto al escuchar esas palabras que parecia que se saldrian de sus cuencas .

Yami – por eso necesitamos de su ayuda …


	7. Chapter 7

**-En el hospital -**

Los chicos ya estaban afuera de la habitación de Ryou aunque ninguno se animaba a entrar no sabian que hacer cuando vieran a Ryou en el estado en que estaba , asi que Yami les estaba pidiendo que estubieran calmados …

Joey – como quieres que nos calmemos ?

Yami- si entran alterados solo haran que Ryou se altere tambien , ademas el no queria que se los dijeramos

Joey – que ! , y eso porque ?

Yami – entiende que el se siente mal , no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que le sucedió , ni siquiera a contactado a su padre , por eso sera mejor que no le pregunten sobre lo sucedido nisiquiera nosotros lo hemos hecho , entienden?

Todos – si ! (al unisono )

**- Después de un rato -**

Afuera de la habitación

Tristan -porque se quedo Yugi adentro ?

Yami – porque hay algo que debia preguntarle a Ryou

Tea – oye Yami hace un rato dijiste que necesitabas nuestra ayuda pero no nos has dicho para que ?

Yami – sobre eso , solo hay que esperar a que Yugi salga …

**-Adentro de la habitación-**

Yugi - Ryou … donde esta tu sortija del milenio , tu nunca te separas de ella , y ahora no la traes , esta en tu maleta?

Ryou – la deje en casa porque no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a el …

Yugi – Ryou no debiste dejarla el podria usarla para buscarte , ha esta hora ya debe estarse preguntado porque no llegas .

Ryou se estremecio al darse cuenta del error que habia cometido , ahora Bakura lo buscaria y cuando lo encontrara podia hacerle lo mismo o algo peor , y comenzo a temblar de miedo ..

Yugi – tranquilo , Yami y yo supusimos eso al no ver tu sortija , asi que iremos por ella , no dejaremos que Bakura te encuentre …

Ryou – que ? , como harán eso, Bakura no los dejara entrar ademas sabes que el odia al faraón .

Yugi – por eso no te preocupes ya hemos pensado en algo ademas los chicos seguro que querran ayudarnos .

- Ryou dime porque no has querido que contactemos a tu padre y porque no has querido hacer una denuncia contra Bakura ?

Ryou – suspiro hondo y dijo : no lo he contactado porque el no quiere saber de mi desde que mi madre murio porque dice que le recuerdo a ella , asi que aunque le avisen que estoy aquí dudo mucho que el quiera venir a verme .

Yugi - Ya veo y dime en cuanto a la demanda porque no has querido hacerla , porque proteges a bakura , tienes miedo de el ?

-Ryou bajo la mirada y apreto las sabanas-

-Yugi supo entonces que no era eso –

Yugi – dime Ryou acaso tu lo amas ?

- Si

- contesto en un leve susurro

- debes creer que soy un idiota , no es asi ? , que clase de persona ama a quien lo trata de esta forma , pero no puedo evitarlo – dicho esto comenzo a llorar -

Yugi – (lo brazo ) - no eres un idiota es normal que lo ames después de todo es tu oscuridad , asi como yo amo a la mia y Malik a la suya , el unico idiota aquí es Bakura por no darse cuenta de la joya que eres .

-gracias Yugi

- no tienes nada que agradecerme , ya me tengo que ir , descanza vendre mañana saliendo de clases …

Yugi - Yami tenias razon sobre la sortija

Yami – bien chicos , ya que nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas voy a contarles lo que planeamos hacer …

- Ya se tardo , donde demonios esta ese idiota , acaso piensa matarme de hambre o que demonios ! , -subio las escaleras y estaba por entrar en la habitación de Ryou cuando …

Diing Doong - (según yo , asi se escucha un timbre)

-debe ser ese idiota , ya vera le dare su merecido por hacerme esperar !

Abrio la puerta y dijo:

- Ryou maldición donde diablo te habi….

- no , no soy Ryou como puedes ver …

- que diablos quieres faraón de porqueria !

- Bakura siempre de tan mal humor , asi no es como se trata a las visitas y yo que venia a decirte donde esta tu hikari ….

- que dices , donde esta ! ( lo tomo de la camisa )

(Yami trato de tranquilizarse pues estaba temblando por la ganas que tenia de darle su merecido a Bakura )

- lo vi en la plaza del centro estaba muy acaramelado con un chico bien parecido por cierto .

.- le dije que se fuera a casa que tal vez tu tenias hambre y debias estarlo esperando , pero me dijo que no le interesaba que si por el fuera tu podrias morirte de hambre y que eras un inútil …

- madito Ryou esto no se lo voy a perdonar ! -solto a Yami (o mas bien lo avento)

-dicho esto cerro la puerta y se fue corriendo hacia la plaza .

- por Ra (suspiro)- bien chicos ya pueden salir ..- y todos salieron de entre los arbustos – debemos darnos prisa – se agacho y tomo la llave que estaba debajo de una maceta .

Yami – yugi te dijo Ryou donde habia dejado la sortija ?

- Si- andando …

Entraron al departamento y corrieron directamente hacia la habitación de Ryou (no fue difícil dar con ella , ya que se notaba a quien correspondian la habitación sucia y desordenada y la habitación limpia )

Yugi . de inmediato fue hacia el escritorio y ahí estaba en el cajon la sortija del milenio

En cuanto a los demas tomaron algunas maletas y comenzaron a guardar todo lo que creyeron Ryou iva a necesitar para vivir con Yugi (ropa , zapatos, los libros de la escuela , etc ).

Y salieron de ahí a toda prisa …

**- En la casa de Yugi -**

Joey -Uffff , crei que nos atraparia

Tristan -pero parece que se trago demasiado bien el cuento que Yami le dijo

Tea – si a esta hora aun debe estar buscando a Ryou en la plaza

Y todos comenzaron a reir sin parar solo de imaginarse a Bakura en la plaza buscando a Ryou y su supuesto bien parecido acompañante .

después de reir hasta llorar ….

Malik – creo que ya es hora de irnos ya es un poco tarde ….

Tea – si tienes razon

Joey - y mañana tenemos que ir a clases .

Tristan- y si Bakura va a buscar a Ryou a la escuela ?

Yami – por la heridas que tiene Ryou debe estar en reposo un tiempo asi que no ira a la escuela , incluso si Bakura va a buscarlo no lo va a encontrar .

Yugi – chicos tal vez vaya preguntarles por el paradero de Ryou , no hace falta decirles que digan que no saben nada de el ,verdad ?

Yami – Malik esto no debe saberlo Marik , se que es tu pareja y no deberia haber secretos , pero no olvides que Marik y Bakura son amigos , asi que es mejor evitar riesgos , espero que no lo tomes a mal .

Malik – no te preocupes , yo entiendo , y no le dire nada .

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Yugi – chicos gracias por su ayuda

- no tienes nada que agradecer para eso son los amigos.

Yugi regresaba de haver cerrado la puerta cuando yami lo llamo..

-Aibou

- que sucede Yami ?

- tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana , no creas que lo olvide

- No es momento para eso ..dijo con un leve sonrojo

- claro que si ,no olvides que en unos dias Ryou se viene a vivir con nosotros y ya no tendremos tanta privacidad , asi que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda – dicho esto Yami sonrio y le dedico una mirada lujuriosa a yugi el cual solo se puso rojo como tomate , mientras Yami lo tomaba en brazos y subian rapidamente a su habitación…

Mientras tanto Bakura aun seguia en la plaza buscando a su hikari …


	8. Chapter 8

-Aibou

- que sucede Yami ?

- tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana , no creas que lo olvide

- No es momento para eso ..dijo con un leve sonrojo

- claro que si ,no olvides que en unos dias Ryou se viene a vivir con nosotros y ya no tendremos tanta privacidad , asi que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda – dicho esto Yami sonrio y le dedico una mirada lujuriosa a yugi el cual solo se puso rojo como tomate , mientras Yami lo tomaba en brazos y subian rapidamente a su habitación…

- con mucho cuidado lo dejo sobre la cama, se acerco a el , lo tomo del menton y acerco su rostro al de el, para comenzar a besarlo de forma dulce y tierna , le mordio el labio para que abriera la boca cosa que logro pudiendo asi introducir su lengua para jugar con la del pequeño convirtiendo ese dulce beso en uno de total lujuria y deseo , sacando pequeños gemidos de placer por parte del chico de ojos amatistas .

Aunque se separaron por la falta de oxigeno sus bocas seguian unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva , Yami se acerco al cuello del su amado y comenzo a lamerlo dejando un rastro de saliva sobre el que después mordia para dejar pequeñas marcas rojas .

Por su parte yugi metio las manos debajo de la camisa de Yami para posarlas sobre su pecho dándole suaves caricias de arriba hacia abajo , tocando esa suave y maravillosa piel haciendo que el chico de ojos carmesí gimiera sobre el cuello de su niño provocando que el pequeño se estremeciera …

Yami comenzo a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de forma tan desesperada que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pequeño ya no traia la camisa , el mayor de los chicos de cabellos tricolor comenzo a recostar a su amado y se posiciono sobre el para acercar su rostro al pecho desnudo de su niño y comenzo a acariciarlo con una de sus manos mientras que con la boca lamia una de sus tetillas y con la otra mano pellizcaba a la gemela de esta …

Haaaaa Yaaa miiiiii ! , gemia el pequeño mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello de su amante …

El mayo solo sonrio al esuchar a su amado decir su nombre y bajo esta su ombligo donde rapidamente metio su lengua y comenzaba a jugar con ella , provocando que el pequeño se retorciera de placer …

Pero Yugi no queria quedarse atrás asi en un descuido de Yami le dio la vuelta para quedar sobre el para poder quitarle la camisa pero sin perder tiempo comenzo a besarlo de forma lasciva mientras bajaba sus manos hacia el pantalón de este y comenzaba a masajear su evidente erección logrando un grito de placer que se ahogo en la boca del pequeño , comenzo a desabrochar el cinturón y una vez logrado su objetivo le saco el pantalón junto con el boxer dejando al descubierto su enorme ereccion y sin pensarlo empezo a dar suaves lamidas a este , y ahora era el faraón quien hundia los dedos en el cabello del otro y gemia el nombre del otro …

Haaa Aiiii buo …hazzz…looooo haaa !

- como ordenes mi faraón - y dicho esto introdujo el miembro de su amado en su boca , usando su lengua para dar suaves lamidas mientras se movia rapidamente de arriba hacia abajo , el faraón no tardo mucho en gritas descargarse en la boca de su amado gritando en nombre de su niño al sentir una descarga electrica en su espina dorsal …

- Yugi se trago todo lo que su amado habia sacado lamiendo su labios , se acerco al faraón para besarlo nuevamente , Yami lo tomo de la cintura y le dio vuelta para ser el que ahora estaba arriba , le quito el pantalón y el boxer , se despego de el y le acerco 3 de sus dedos para que su aibou los lamiera , Yugi inmediatamente comenzo a lamerlos , mientras el chico de piel morena la abria las piernas a su pequeño y se posicionaba en medio de ellas , e introdujo de un solo golpe los 3 dedos en la entrada del pequeño haciendo que este se encorvara de dolor …

- lo siento amor pero ya no aguanto , estoy en mi limite dijo el ex faraón con voz entrecortada y ronca ,mientras movia sus dedos dentro del pequeño , Yugi solo sonrio y se abrazo a el para decirle al oido "hazlo" , pero el faraón espero un poco a que su niño se acostumbrara a sus dedos ya que no queria lastimarlo de nuevo …

- al sentir que su niño comenzaba a gozar del movimiento de sus dedos , suspuso que ya era hora asi que saco sus dedos y tomo su miembro y de una sola embestida introdujo todo su miembro logrando que los 2 gritaran y se encorvaran de placer , Yami ya no aguantaba su miembro comenzaba a dolerle asi que sin pensarlo tomo a Yugi de la cintura y comenzo a embestirlo de forma rapida casi salvaje , no habia necesidad de tratar el miembro de Yugi ya que por la friccion entre ambos estaba siendo estimulado..

-haaaaa Yaa….miiii , haaaaa maaaa…sssssss ! , decia Yugi al oido del faraón -como ordenes – saco su miembro y lo introdujo de golpe nuevamente logrando tocar la próstata del pequeño , lo que logro que el pequeño se descargar en el pecho de ambos mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado…

No tardo mucho , solo unas embestidas mas, Yami era el que ahora era el que gritaba el nombre de su amado , mientras se venia dentro de el …

Salio de dentro de su niño y se acomodo al lado de el , tomo las cobijas y arropo a ambos , ambos estaban sudados y cubiertos de semen , pero estaban demasiado cansados como para ducharse asi que solo se abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir …


	9. Chapter 9

EN LA CASA DE Malik/Marik

- vaya ! ya era hora

- lo siento ,es que tuve algo que hacer

- se puede saber que fue lo que te llevo tanto tiempo ?

- n…nada no es nada importante , debes estar hambriento , ahora mismo preparo la cena

- Marik supuso que estaba mintiendo , pero no le tomo mucha importancia

- lo siento Marik , pero les prometi a los chicos que no te diria nada –pensó Malik mientras sacaba lo necesario para prepararle de comer a su adorada oscuridad

Mientras tanto con Bakura

- Mas le vale que cuando yo llege , el ya este ahí , dijo mientras llegaba a la casa que compartia con Ryou .

- diablos , sali tan apresuradamente que olvide las llaves , bueno , no importa usare la que esta debajo de la maceta …

- he? , donde esta , estoy seguro que Ryou guardo una llave aquí .

aldición ! , Bakura ya habia tenido suficiente por ese dia y habia llegado a su limite asi que tomo la maceta y lanzo contra la ventana , metio la mano entre los pedazos de vidrios y tomo la manija de la ventana , para asi abrir y poder brincarse , entro rapidamente y subio hacia la habitación de Ryou , la puerta estaba abierta y la luz encendida asi que creyó que Ryou habia llegado pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no habia nada de las pertenencias de Ryou …

-con que esas tenemos, no Ryou ? , bien pues si eso es lo que quieres largate no necesito a un hikari tan inútil y bueno para nada , tu eres el que se va arrepentir de esto , vendras con la cola entre las patas rogandome que te acepte de nuevo a mi lado , eso te lo juro !

DIAS DESPUES EN LA CASA DE YUGI Y YAMI …

-Ryou que bueno que ya saliste del hospital , y bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar

- Gracias Yugi , yo no se como agradecerles por todo , en verdad , gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer ,ven – (lo toma de la mano )- y lo leva a una habitación en la planta baja ..

- esta sera tu habitación de ahora en adelante dispón de ella como gustes, el baño ya esta listo, mientras yo preparare la comida …

-gracias por la comida , estuvo deliciosa

- de nada , que bueno que te gustara , la hicimos especialmente para celebrar tu salida del hospital …

- ya que ustedes hicieron la comida , yo me encargare de lavar los platos …

- claro que no , yo me encargare de eso , Yugi tu deberias ir a ayudar a Ryou a desempacar e instalarse en su habitación ..

-ok, eso haremos, vamos Ryou …

se dirigieron a la nueva habitación del albino y tomaron sus maletas para desempacar …

Yugi tomo la maleta que Ryou se habia llevado dias antes , y comenzo a vaciarla , sacando asi la chamarra del uniforme del albino pero cuando saco el pantalón tambien , algo cayo haciendo un poco de ruido , el tricolor se agacgo para tomar lo que al parecer era un relicario…

- Ryou toma , esto cayo de tu pantalón – dice mientras le extiende la mano con el objeto

Ryou abrio los ojos enormemente en señal de sorpresa, habian pasado tantas cosas en pocos dias que habia olvidado ese relicario y a su dueño …

- gracias Yugi

- no sabia que tuvieras algo como eso, ya que nunca te lo habia visto

- bueno, en realidad no es mio …

- entonces – pregunta Yugi con cara de confusión-

- bueno es que… recuerdas el dia que fuimos a lo videojuegos?, es dia cuando me fui iba corriendo tan rapido que no me fije por donde iba y con un chico y se le cayo esto , lo guarde para poder devolvérselo aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llama ni como podre encontrarlo

-vaya , eso si que es un problema , mmm que deberiamos hacer?... aaa ya se … ese chico traia uniforme

- mmmm dejame pensar…. Ya recuerdo si traia , se parecia al nuestro solo que en color negro y con botones plateados

-estas seguro?

- si

-entonces debe ser el instituto Furinkan , ese es un colegio solo para chicos y esta cerca del nuestro ,y por lo que dices de los botones plateados debe estar en tercer año , si quieres ir a buscar a ese chico yo te acompañare

- pero debes ir a la escuela, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa otra vez

- no te preocupes por eso, mañana no tenemos clases, asi que no se diga mas terminemos de acomodar esto para ir a dormir , mañna tenemos que ir a buscar a ese chico …

EN CIERTA ZONA RESIDENCIAL

Donde esta! , no pude haberlo perdido,-dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana mientras abría todos los cajones de su comoda y sacaba todo ,esto no puede estar pasando! –miro al reloj de la pared ya marcaba las 11:30 de la noche…

Mañana seguire buscando, ahora debo ir a dormir, espero poder encontrarlo…

Al DIA SIGUIENTE…

Ryou vamos despierta –dice un chico de ojos amatistas mientras le picaba la mejilla al chico de cabellos albinos

- nooo, 5 minutos mas dijo y volvio a cerrar los ojos

- vamos debes levntarte ,recuerda que debemos ir a buscar a ese chico del relicario –dijo mientras lo jalaba de la pijama

-esta bien –se levanto y se estiro sus brazos – ahora mismo me cambio

-bien , ya esta listo el desayuno, no tardes …

Después de desayunar….

-Yami seguro que no vienes ?

- lo siento aibou, pero debe quedarme en la tienda , llevate tu celular y si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme e ire enseguida , deacuerdo ?

- esta bien dice mientras le da una tierna sonrisa ...

- Yami lo toma de la barbilla y lo beso con ternura haciendo sonrojar al pequeño..

-ve con cuidado aibou – le sonrie –

-e…esta bien , vamos Ryou –salen de la casa-

Después de caminar por un rato …

Parece que no falta mucho , dijo el de cabellos tricolor cuando alcanzo a ver el instituto que buscaban …

Vamos a preguntarle a alguno de esos chicos si lo conocen – dijo mientras veia hacia donde estaban un grupo de chicos almorzando …

-disculpen podrian decirnos donde se encuentran los salones de los de tercer año?

- si , mira es en aquel edificio – señalando-

- gracias por su ayuda

-vamos Ryou …

Bien ya estamos dentro , supongo que deberiamos ver en cada salon hasta ver al chico que buscamos- asi caminaron por cada pasillo del primer piso ,checando por las ventanas para ver si estaba aquel chico , pero ahí no lo encontraron asi que se dirigieron al segundo piso , y asi comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que en el primer piso , pero tampoco lo encontraron …

Subieron hasta el tercer y ultimo piso, pero en ese piso solo habia salones que parecian ser de club

- Mmmm , ahora que deberiamos hacer ?

- tal vez no este en tercer año , deberiamos buscar en los otros edificios

-ehh , de donde viene ese sonido?

- que bella melodía

Se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaba la musica y abrieron la puerta del salon…

Y ahí estaba aquel chico al que habian estado buscando , tocando el piano como todo un experto , se quedaron ahí parados en la puerta escuchando la hermosa musica, en cuanto al chico habia cerrado los ojos mientras tocaba y estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no pudo notar a los 2 chicos que lo observaban …

Supo que estaban ahí , cuando dejo de tocar y escucho lo que al parecer eran aplausos asi que volteo a hacia donde provenia el ruido y vio a aquel hermoso chico de cabellos blancos y ojos color chocolate , se quedo embelesado viendo la hermosa criatura que estaba frente a el sin decir nada , hasta que Yugi rompio el silencio …

-Eso fue increíble , verdad Ryou ?

- a lo que el albino solo asintio con la cabeza , no sabia porque pero estaba nervioso bajo la mirada de aquel chico tan atractivo…

- gracias – contesto el chico mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes no son de este instituto, no? que los trae por aquí ?

- pues veras dijo Yugi … perdona por nuestra interrupción no quisimos quitarte tu tiempo, estamos buscando a alguien , asi que ya nos vamos dijo mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto – pero antes de que se endezara Ryou lo tomo de la manga de su sueter y dijo :

- Yugi es el

- ya veo , parece que al fin dimos con el dijo un una sonrisa de alivio

- me estaban buscando? , puedo ayudarles en algo?

- pues nosotros … por que … este – Ryou estaba muy nervioso asi que no podia ni hablar bien y bajo la mirada hacie el suelo , el chico noto esto asi que tomo a Ryou de la barbilla …

- porque estas nervioso , estas asustado? , ya no te acuerdas quien soy verdad?, aunque yo no si me acuerdo muy bien de ti – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa provocando que Ryou adquiriera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ..

- yo claro , que si me acuerdo , por eso vine hasta aquí a buscarte

- ahora fue el chico quien se sonrojo y solto a Ryou- mientras que Yugi solo miraba la escena divertido

-y como te llamas ?

-Ryou y tu?

- yo soy Tenjoin Fubuki , mucho gusto Ryou…


	10. Chapter 10

y como te llamas ?

-Ryou y tu?

- yo soy Tenjoin Fubuki , mucho gusto Ryou…

-el gusto es mio y el es mi amigoYugi Muto – señalando al chico de ojos amatistas

-el rey de los juegos, no es asi ?

-asi es

-mucho gusto

-igualmente

-y diganme para han venido a buscarme , necesitan algo?

- no…yo solo he venido a regresar algo que creo que es tuyo-saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el relicario y lo pone sobre la palma de su mano para que Fubuki pueda verlo.

-Fubuki tomo el relicario de las manos de Ryou rozando sus manos con las del albino, lo que le provoco al pequeño un cosquilleo.

- muchas gracias , en verdad, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco –dice mientras se inclina en señal de agradecimiento – se endereza y con una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos brillosos por lo que parecian ser lagrimas a punto de salir , tomo las manos de Ryou …

-no es nada, se te cayo aquel dia cuando tropecé contigo, fue mi culpa asi que era mi deber regresartelo, parece que es el algo muy importante para ti , disculpa si no lo traje antes pero no sabia como ni donde buscarte…

-tu eres quien debe disculparme, tu que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aca debido a un descuido mio, dime como podria pagarte este favor?

- no me tienes que pagar nada

- claro que si , no aceptare un "no" como respuesta, por lo menos dejame invitarte un helado o un café, que me dices aceptas? –lo mira con ojos suplicantes , aun sosteniendo sus manos.

- es…esta bien- dijo en un tono de voz que se notaba que estaba nervioso y apenado

- muy bien , dime tienes tiempo ahorita ?

- lo siento , ahora no puedo debo regresar con Yugi-kun , sera para después

-entiendo, que me dices de en la tarde?, tienes algo que hacer?

-he ..no, nada

-bien , entonces que te parece si nos vemos en el reloj del parque central hoy a las 5?

- si…ahí estare –dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-bien, ahí te vere entonces– suelta sus manos-

-ya debemos irnos, con permiso- se inclina

-vayan con cuidado

-los 2 chicos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para poder salir de ahí , mientras que el otro solo tomaba su mochila para regresar a clases …

-vaya pero que chico tan amable, incluso te invito a salir para agradecerte. Lo que me recuerda que debemos ir a casa rapido para que te arregles para tu cita con ese chico…

-el chico albino sonrojado sol contesto con un simple "si"

**De Regreso en la Casa de Yugi**

-Yami , ya llegamos , grito mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado , para tomar unos mas comodos

-aibou que bueno que ya llegaron –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios

-ahora comenzare a preparar la comida , solo esperen un poco

-esta bien , ahora subiremos para que Ryou se arregle para su cita, asi que estaremos solos tu y yo-esto ultimo se lo dijo al oido-sacando asi un sonrisa en Yami

-bien vaos Ryou que se nos hace tarde- lo toma de la mano y van hacia la habitación de Ryou

- lo primero que deberias hacer es buscar algo de ropa, mientras yo te preparo el baño-dijo mientras se dirigia al mismo

-Ryou abrio los cajones de su comoda y comenzo a sacar la ropa para escoger que ponerse, asi depuse de un rato de estarse probando algunas prendas se decidio por una playera de rayas blancas con café y unos jeans de mezclilla en color azul y unos vans blancos.

Mientras Yugi ya habia terminado de preparar el baño, asi que le dijo a Ryou que se alistara mientras el baja a ayudarle a Yami

-Yugi bajo fue hacia la cocina sin hacer ruido y se acerco hasta Yami para abrazarlo por detrás , lo que hizo que Yami se soprendiera, pero al saber quien era, rapido se dio la vuelta para corresponderle el abrazo a su hikari, mientras acercaba sus labio a los del otro chico y lo besaba con pasion y ternura …

-asi que Ryou saldra, y tendremos la tarde para nosotros, no?, sonrio maliciosamente mientras introducia una mano por debajo de la camisa de Yugi para acariciar su pecho, Yugi solo gimio y retiro la mano de su amado…

-ahora no , solo espera hasta que Ryou se vaya y tu y yo podremos pasar un buen rato- hablo el pequeño mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de su Yami …

-mientras tanto, Ryou ya habia terminado de bañarse y salia de baño con una toalla en su cintura y con otra se secaba su larga cabellera, se dirigio a la cama que era donde habia dejado su ropa y la tomo para comenzar a vestirse, después de eso se peino y arreglo el pelo, miro hacia el reloj y ya eran las 4:30 asi que tomo su tarjeta del banco y su celular para poder encaminarse hacia el parque…

-Yugi , Yami, ya me voy, espero no tardar mucho

- esta bien , ve con cuidado, y recuerda que aun tienes lastimada tu costilla asi que no hagas muchos esfuerzos y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar

-si eso hare, ustedes tambien deberian hacer algo aprovechando que estan solos, llamre antes de regresar…

-bien

-Ryou salio de la casa y se encamino hasta donde debia tomar el autobús, estaba muy nervioso, porque aunque según el no era una cita, ya que el creia que el chico solo estaba regresándole el favor, esa era la primera vez que salia a solas con alguien…

**En el parque…**

-Fubuki ya estaba ahí esperando a Ryou aunque aun faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada, cuando vio al hermoso chico albino acercarse a el…

-tienes mucho rato esperando?

-no, apenas llege

-entiendo

-lo miro de arriba abajo- te ves muy bien, -esbozo una sonrisa-

-gra…gracias-dijo avergonzado

-y bien dime que te gustaria hacer?

- porque no vamos por un café?-contesto Ryou

-me parece perfecto, conozco un buen lugar para tomar café y comer algunos postres –dijo mientras lo toma de la mano, para comenzar a caminar-

-Ryou solo lo siguió sin decir nada-aunque al sentir la calidez de la mano del otro chico lo hizo sentirse comodo, asi que no hizo ningun esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre del chico castaño.

Mientras Tanto con Bakura…

-la casa estaba hecha un desastre ya que no se habia molestado, en limpiar nada "ya que ese no era su trabajo", y los ultimos dias solo habia comido comidas congeladas y cosas para microondas, ya ni siquiera tenia ropa limpia, porque ya que nunca se habia molestado en ayudar a su hikari con las labores domesticas no sabia ni como usar una lavadora, tomo una camisa de un monton de ropa en el suelo y se quito la que traia para cambiarsela por la que acababa de tomar del suelo, no sin antes olerla, ya que toda la ropa estaba revuelta no sabia ni que estaba sucio o limpio, se cambio rapido para poder salir a comprar mas comida, tomo el poco dinero que le quedaba y lo miro…

-maldicion esto ya no me alcanza para nada, tal vez deberia hacerles una visita a Malik y Marik, estoy cansado de la comida chatarra ,quiero comida de verdad…-y sin pensarlo mas se dirigio hacia la casa de los morenos.

-mientras tanto 2 chicos se detenian afuera de una linda cafeteria, solo caminaron unas pocas cuadras ya que el lugar estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad…

-hemos llegado-mira que aun no habia soltado la mano del albino y se sonrojo-

-haa... lo siento, no fue mi intencion-lo suelta

-no importa, no me incomodo-dice Ryou sonriendo

-me alegra…ven, entremos-le abre la puerta como todo un cabellero

-gracias-

-llegan hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana y toman asiento…

-que te gustaria tomar?

- he…mmm , un frape estaria bien

-quieres algo de postre?

-una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor

-bien, ire a pedir no tardo…

**Mientras tanto con Yami y Yugi**

-Yugi estaba tan concentrado lavando los platos de la comida que no sintio cuando su Yami entro en la cocina y se detuvo detrás de el, lo noto hasta que sintio unos brazos rodear su cintura…Yugi dio un pequeño brinquito de la impresión al sentir esas manos, se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su amada oscuridad…

-Yami, espera un poco, ya casi termino, si?

-no, -lo besa- dejalo para después, ahora te quiero conmigo-le dice al oido mientras mete su lengua en ella…sacando un gemido de placer por parte de su niño

-bien, vamos a la habitación dijo el pequeño con la mirada llena de deseo

-Yami sonrio victorioso y lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse al lugar antes mencionado…


	11. Chapter 11

**Con Marik x Marik**

-Marik ya esta lista la comida-grita el menor de los morenos mientras se sienta a la mesa para esperar a su Yami, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar…

-Malik trato de comer lo mas rapido que pudo para poder levantarse y alejarse de su Yami, el trataba de hacer lo posible por no tener que convivir con el, ya que aunque ya tenian tiempo de vivir juntos realmente no tenian una buena relacion, aunque Marik le habia pedido a su hikari que lo dejara vivir con el y el habia aceptado por miedo a que le fuera a hacer algo si se negaba a su petición, ninguno de los 2 habia hecho un esfuerzo por acercarse al otro…

-comio lo mas rapido posible, se levanto y fue a poner su platos en el fregadero, lo lavaria después ahora solo queria salir de ahí, y eso pensaba hacer pero cuando…

-a donde vas?, que no puedes esperar a que termine de comer?, que falta de educación la tuya…

-eh… v..voy a tomar un baño

-si?, y porque tienes tanta prisa?

-e…es que debo bañarme porque debo ir al centro por unas cosas que ocupo y se hace tarde

-ya veo, bien puedes irte.

Malik le tomo la palabra y rapido salio de ahí, Marik sonrio perversamente y se levanto de su asiento para subir hacia el baño…

-Malik solo tomo una toalla y se metio al baño- suerte que en su recamara tenia baño completo, se quito la ropa y abrio las llaves del agua, se posiciono debajo del chorro y cerro los ojos, asi que no se dio cuenta cuando Marik entro a su habitación y luego al baño ( que bueno que Malik no le puso seguro a las puerta si no esto no habria sido posible XD)…

-querido hikari- Malik abrio los ojos con una cara de entre sorpresa y susto al escuchar a su Yami detrás de el…

-Marik?, que haces aquí?-dijo mientras cerraba las llaves del agua y extendía el brazo para tomar la toalla y ponérsela rápidamente en la cintura.

-No hay necesidad de taparse hikari, después de todo ya te vi -sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a acercarse a el, mientras se quita la camisa y la deja caer al suelo, seguido de los zapatos con todo y calcetines, quedando solamente en boxer…

-s…si necesitabas el baño me hubieras dicho Marik, yo ya termine asi que todo tuyo-intenta escabullirse- pero Marik le cierra el paso…

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo hikari sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo asi que solo coopera y no habra problemas, entiendes?-se desabrocha y deja caer su pantalón-

Malik siente sus piernas temblar no sabe que hacer…

-no se de que me hablas Marik y como dije tengo prisa asi que con permiso-lo hace a un lado-

-pero si aun no has terminado de bañarte hikari, por que no me dejas ayudarte?-lo jala del brazo y lo regresa hacia la ducha…

-he sido demasiado paciente contigo asi que de aquí no te vas hasta que yo diga, no me haras esperar mas entiendes?- pone cada una de sus manos de cada lado de la cabeza de Malik cortándole nuevamente el paso.

-quito una de sus manos de ahí, para abrir nuevamente las llaves del agua dejando caer el agua sobre su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo,haciendo que el mismo chorro de agua bajara el peinado de picos que Malik siempre acostumbraba a llevar dejando su pelo por debajo de sus hombros , cuando el agua estuvo en una buena temperatura Malik tomo del brazo a su hikari y lo acerco a el para que tambien estuviera debajo del agua…

-acerco su rostro al de su hikari y lo beso con pasion y furia, mientras pasaba una mano por detrás del cuello del pequeño mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cintura…

Malik no correspondio el beso pero tampoco lucho por quitarse de encima a su yami, y es que eso que estaba por ocurrir era algo con lo que el pequeño siempre habia soñado, solo que el no queria que fuera de esa forma, no queria que lo hiciera suyo solo por que lo odiara y quisiera vengarse abusando de el .

Malik queria que su yami lo hiciera suyo pero solo si este lo amaba como el lo hacia, aunque el sabia que eso no iba a pasar, entonces reacciono y trato de empujar a su yami pero este no lo solto, fue entonces cuando Marik abrio la boca para pedir piedad, pero Marik aprovecho esto para volver a unir sus labios pero esta vez introduciendo de golpe su lengua en la cavidad del menor incitando a la otra lengua a jugar con ella, cosa que Malik no pretendia hacer pero su debilidad se hizo precente y pronto sucumbio ante la provocación de su yami correspondiendo la invitacion de su lengua a jugar después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire con sus labios unidos por un delgado y fino hilo de saliva y con su respiración entre cortada…

-cuando Malik pudo regularizar su respiración por fin pudo hablar…

-Marik por favor no lo hagas, si esto lo estas haciendo para vengarte por algo que yo te haya hecho por favor perdoname, pero no me hagas esto-dice ya con lagrimas un rio de lagrimas que sale de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

- te equivocas pequeño, esto no lo hago para burlarme de ti, solo lo hago por que deseo poseerte.-le quita la toalla y se acerca para besar y morder su cuello dejando un camino de saliva que no duro mucho ya que el agua lo borraba casi de inmediato.

-dejo su cuello para bajar a la altura del pecho del pequeño donde siguió lamiendo y mordiendo, en este punto Malik ya no pudo resistirse y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dando pequeños suspiros al sentir la lengua y dientes de su Yami pasar por encima de sus pezones mientras el agua caia sobre la espalda de Marik y el cuello de Marik, Malik cedio ante el deseo de acariciar a su yami y paso sus manos sobre su espalda acariciandola de arriba abajo.

Marik al sentir las caricias de su hikari que ya empezaba a ceder ante el placer supuso que ya era hora de ir mas rapido asi que dejo su pecho y subio de nuevo a sus labios para besarlo de forma desesperada, beso que de inmediato correspondio el hikari, mientras tanto Malik bajo su mano hasta su boxer y se lo quito para dejar a la vista su enorme miembro el cual junto con el su hikari para comenzar a moverse para que estos se frotaran, sacando gemidos por parte de los 2, gemidos que fueron ahogados entre besos..

Después de un rato por fin llegaron al limite y los 2 se corrieron sobre sus pechos en un largo y sonoro gemido…

Marik llevo 3 dedos a la boca de su hikari y comenzo a meterlos y sacarlos rapidamente, logrando asi que sus miembros se volvieran a levantar por la excitación que eso les producia saco sus dedos y tomo a Malik y lo hizo ponerse en pose de perrito, puso cada una de sus piernas justo de cada lado de las del pequeño e introdujo los 3 dedos de un solo golpe en la entrada del pequeño, haciendo gritas de dolor al pequeño, pero escuchar el grito del hikari de dolor no lo hizo querer detenerse solo le comenzo a besar la espalda mientras los dedos no paraban en su labor.

Malik a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, se sentia en la gloria al sentir los besos de su yami en su piel, después de un rato la punzada de dolor de su entrada se convirtió en placer.

Marik al ver que su hikari movia las caderas al ritmo de sus dedos dando pequeños gemidos de placer, saco sus dedos y tomo su miembro para llevarlo a la entrada del pequeño e introdujo de una sola estocada todo su miembro haciendo a los 2 temblar de placer…

Marik comenzo a embestir de inmediato, mientras Malik gemia de placer…

Marik sentia tan apretado su miembro y es que el interior del pequeño estaba tan estrecho que seguramente era virgen- ese pensamiento hizo sonreir al mayor ya que era el, el que le enseñaba a su hikari el arte del placer sexual.

Después de un rato las embestidas fueron mas fuertes y salvajes tocando cada vez la próstata del pequeño,mientras el vapor que se formaba en sus pieles al caer el agua caliente sobre ellos empañaba el espejo del baño y la ventana.

los gemidos ya no eran gemidos si no gritos que seguro se escuchaban por toda la casa y entre gritos de placer un camino de saliva salia de la boca del mas pequeño que ya no podia ni sostenerse porque ya no podia con el temblor de sus piernas y brazos producidos por aquel maravilloso placer que estaba sintiendo…

Y fuen asi como entre gritos llegaron los 2 al orgasmo, Malik corriendose en el azulejo del piso siendo llevado su semen por el agua, mientras que Marik se vaciaba en el interior de su hikari, fue entonces cuando sus manos y piernas ya no soportaron y lo dejaron caer sobre el azulejo mientras su pecho subia y bajaba tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Malik salio del interior de su hikari, dejando salir un hilo de sangre de su entrada y lo tomo de la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse pero sus piernas aun temblaban por lo ocurrido asi que solo pudo ponerse de rodillas, al ver que su hikari aun no se podia mover asi que se paro para cerrar las llaves del agua y se inclino para tomar a su hikari del suelo, pasando un brazo por la cintura del pequeño y el otro por debajo de sus piernas llevandolo hacia su cama donde lo deposito con mucho cuidado, malik rapidamente tomo el borde de una de las cobijas y se envolvió con ella .

Marik se acerco al armario y tomo una toalla para cubrirse…

-porque lo haz hecho?-pregunta el pequeño con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras se aferraba a la cobija…


	12. Chapter 12

Marik se acerco al armario y tomo una toalla para cubrirse…

-porque lo haz hecho? -pregunta el pequeño con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras se aferraba a la cobija…

Marik dirigió su fría mirada hacia Malik

-dime porque ? , es que acaso no te sientes mal por lo que me hiciste ?

-Marik pensó "mierda" mientras suspiraba y dijo:

-No , no me siento mal, y no me arrepiento de lo que te hice porque… no sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado por esto.

Malik palideció ante la respuesta del mayor, sus esperanzas murieron al escuchar eso, asi que se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, no quería que Marik lo viera llorar nuevamente …-pero en cuanto intento pararse Marik continuo hablando…

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho que tuvieras una mejor experiencia y un buen recuerdo de tu primera vez, te merecías algo mejor…

-que? –dice el moreno menor con una cara de sorpresa

-Malik , yo hace tiempo que yo… que..quería decirte que…que yo…-estaba tan nervioso que no podía completar una oración y sus manos temblaban, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se escucho golpeteo de alguien en la puerta, y aunque Marik no le tomo importancia y pretendía seguir… los golpes en la puerta se hacían mas fuertes…

Marik fastidiado por el molesto ruido le pidió a malik que esperara un poco mientras iba a ver quien era, se puso unos jeans y una playera y bajo rápidamente las escaleras casi asegurando quien podría ser el que provocando aquel maldito ruido…

Y ahí estaba, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, era nada más y nada menos que Bakura…

-que es lo que quieres?, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de arruinar idiota

-vamos Marik, esa no es la forma de recibir a las visitas

-tu no eres una visita, tu solo eres tu, asi que no importa

-vaya, parece que estas molesto

-si, como dije antes, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de interrumpir

-no me digas, acaso es que ya por fin, haz hecho tuyo a tu hikari?

-algo asi, por eso te digo que llegas en mal momento asi que será mejor que regreses por donde viniste…

-vamos marik, igual si ya interrumpí que mas da, pueden volver a lo suyo después, solo dame algo de comer.

-que dices!, solo veniste a eso? , a pedir comida?

-esta bien, lamento haber interrumpido, pero tengo hambre y estoy cansado de la comida chatarra

-y porque diablos no le pides a Ryou que te prepare algo, en lugar de venir hasta acá a molestar!

-y como se supone que voy a hacerlo si ese maldito se fue de la casa!

-que dices?, que Ryou se fue?, será mejor, que te expliques…

Ya en la cocina, Marik le sirvió a Bakura un gran tazón de ramen de pollo, que Bakura no tardo en comenzar a devorar

-y bien, como es que Ryou se fue de casa, a donde ha ido?

-como diablos voy a saberlo, simplemente ya no regreso el maldito incluso se llevo sus pertenencias.

- Bakura y ahora que fue lo que le hiciste?

-lo mismo que tu le hiciste a Malik

-Bakura no estaras refiriéndote a..?

-si, si me estoy refiriendo a eso que crees

-que dices?, como te has atrevido!

-que pasa?, porque gritas, acaso no hemos hecho lo mismo a nuestros hikaris?

-pero yo por lo menos lo hice por amor, no como tu!

-a que te refieres con "no como tu", he?

-ya me imagino lo que debiste haberle hecho, es obvio que por eso se ha ido, eres un imbécil, Ryou no se lo merecía.

-pues no parece haberle importado mucho, puesto que al parecer ya esta con alguien,

-Ryou esta saliendo con alguien?

-eso parece, es por esa razón que debe haberse largado seguro se fue, seguro ya ha de estarse revolcando con ese.

-como lo sabes?

-el faraón me lo dijo

-ya veo,

-pues eso es lo que te mereces, es lo que te has ganado con tus malos tratos hacia Ryou, asi que no te quejes.

-oye, dime una cosa Bakura fue por eso que lo hiciste tuyo, verdad, tenias celos al saber que Ryou estaba con otro, no es asi?-las mejillas de bakura se tiñeron de rojo-.

-que dices, claro que no, lo hice mi por que se me dio la gana, asi que cállate.

-si "claro", como digas

-oye porque no vamos un rato al centro?

-claro que no, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo algo que hacer, porque mejor no vas a buscar a Ryou y le pides perdón.

-hmp, yo no tengo que pedirle perdón de nada, el es el que va a regresar arrastrándose ante mi.-se levanta y camina hacia la puerta-

-si, si lo que tu digas bakura

-nos vemos – le cierra la puerta en la cara

-rayos Bakura eres un imbécil

Bien a seguir con lo que me quede, se dirige hacia la habitación de su hikari…

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierto par de chicos de cabellos tricolor

En cuanto entraron a su habitación Yami comenzó a desvestir a Yugi , aunque este no se quedo atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, mientras se besaban apasionadamente separándose solo cuando tenia que quitarse alguna prenda que asi lo necesitara.

Ya cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos Yami acosto a Yugi en la cama boca abajo con la cara hundida en las sabanas mientras que sus piernas estaban de forma que podía dejar su trasero levantado.

Yami comenzó a besar desde el cuello y asi fue bajando por cada parte de la espalda del otro, dando uno que otra mordisco, mientras que deslizaba su manos para acariciar las delgadas piernas de Yugi desde los tobillos fue subiendo hasta llegar a su trasero en el cual de inmediato coloco una de sus manos para irla bajando desde su entrada hasta su miembro, lo cual logro que Yugi se estremeciera de placer.

Yami metió dos dedos dentro de Yugi mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el miembro del Yugi y comenzaba a recorrerlo desde la punta hacia abajo, para empezar a masajearlo primero lento pero Yugi le pedia que fuera mas rápido y asi lo hizo, logrando que Yugi se viniera en su mano.

-ya..yami one..gai, ya no…aguanto… hazlo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

-Yami al escuchar las suplicas de su amado sacos sus dedos y sin pensarlo 2 veces entre en el de una sola estocada metió todo su miembro.

-Yugi cuando estes listo solo dime, yo esperare

-no, no importa hazlo ya, por favor

-bien - y sin mas el faraón comenzó a embestir a Yugi al principio fueron embestidas cuidadosas y lentas para comenzar a ser fuertes y rapidas golpeando en cada una aquel punto que hacia que Yugi gritara de placer.

Yugi no tardo mucho en venirse sobre las sabanas, apretando sus musculos y con ellos la hombría de faraón, solo le tomo a este unas cuantas estocadas mas y se vino llenando con su esencia el interior de Yugi.

Cayeron los 2 rendidos y agitados sobre la cama.

Eres hermoso- le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, lo que provoco que de los labios de pequeño saliera un pequeño gemido.

Solo duraron unos pocos minutos descansado para después entrar juntos a la ducha para "bañarse"…


	13. Chapter 13

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando se oyó el timbre, Yugi supuso que era Ryou asi que rápido fue abrir y tal y como lo pensó ahí estaba Ryou junto con Fubuki que se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlo. Yugi quiso dejarlos solos asi que se fue hacia la sala.

-gracias por todo pase un rato muy agradable

-me alegra saber que la pasaste bien, y te agradezco que hayas aceptado salir conmigo y espero que vuelva a suceder

-claro que asi será

. me das tu numero?

-claro, es el 492 101 18 92- (obviamente son numeros inventados)

-ok el mio es 492 198 37 43

-espero que no te moleste si te llamo de vez en cuando?

-claro que no será una molestia, llamame cuando quieras

-ok, hasta luego- beso en la mejilla-.

-Ryou se dirige hacia la sala y se sienta en el sofá

-entonces como te fue con el?

-bien, realmente es todo un caballero

-me alegro y piensas volver a verlo pronto?

-intercambiamos numero de celular asi que creo que asi será

-ya veo.

-y no tuviste problemas con lo de tus heridas?

-no realmente, ya casi no me molesta

-eso es bueno.

**suena el teléfono**

Yugi contesta

-hola

-Yugi eres tu?

-si, soy yo, esa voz?, Atemu?

-si, el mismo

-y a que debo tu llamada?

-veras, quería avisarles que pronto llegaremos a Cd. Domino, y queríamos saber si pueden hospedarnos mientras estemos allá?

-claro que si, con mucho gusto, entonces cuando llegaran?

-en una semana

-excelente, estaremos esperándolos los chicos se pondrán muy contentos cuando les de la noticia.

-bien , hasta entonces, saludos a Yami.

-asi que era Atemu, no?

-si, vendrán en una semana

-eso es maravilloso

-ellos se quedaran aquí, asi que habrá que avisarles a los chicos para hacerles una buena bienvenida.

-estas seguro?, tal vez deberíamos guardar el secreto, seguro se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando los vean llegar.

-buena idea, entonces solo tu yo lo sabremos ni siquiera se lo diremos a Yami.

-bien.

-aunque realmente me pregunto como es que siguen juntos esos dos si no se soportan.

-es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.

Con Marik y Malik

-Malik estaba en su habitación viendo televisión, cuando entro Marik , Malik se sintió un poco incomodo con la presencia de su Yami asi que decidió ignorarlo, pero este no esta dispuesto ha seguir recibiendo ese trato por parte de su hikari asi que se acerco al televisor y lo desconecto, recibiendo por parte de Malik una queja.

-que crees que estas haciendo?

-tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente

-vete, no quiero hablar contigo

-no me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me escuches, ya me canse de tu actitud

-hmp- Malik solo hizo un puchero y desvio su mirada

-entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Marik trago saliva y tomo un algo de valor para poder hablar

-Malik solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, apretó sus puños y por fin hablo… ¡YOTEAMO!-estaba tan nervioso que lo dijo sin pausas

-Malik volteo hacia Marik con una cara de sorpresa y con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

-que es lo que has dicho, tu imbécil!, -la cara de Malik entonces paso a ser de enojo

-te parece divertido esto? El estarte burlando de mi, que acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo de hace un rato?

-Marik estaba bastante sorprendido con la respuesta de Malik

-tu eres el único imbécil!, nunca en mi vida he sido mas sincero, acaso tienes idea de el coraje que tuve que reunir para poder decírtelo y tu crees que es un broma?, debería ser yo el que se sintiera ofendido-en este punto Marik ya no aguanto y dejo escapar una lagrima, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero algo lo detuvo

-no te vayas!- lo rodea con sus brazos

-dime, es verdad lo que estas diciendo? No esta jugando conmigo verdad?-posa su cara sobre la espalda de Marik

-tonto, ya te dije que nunca he sido mas sincero

-Marik perdóname no era mi intención, yo también te amo! Desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Marik se sintió en el cielo al escuchar esas palabras, se dio la vuelta para poder ver a la cara a su hikari y asi poder besarlo.

DE REGRESO CON YUGI Y YAMI

Yami bajo la escaleras

-hikari quien hablo por teléfono?

-he?, no era nadie numero equivocado

-hoo

-Ryou que tal te fue?

-muy bien, me divertí mucho

-eso es bueno, y entonces que haremos ahora?

-sobre que?

-acaso lo olvidaste?, pronto empezaran las vacaciones de verano y aun no tenemos nada planeado.

-ho, es verdad

-tal vez podamos organizar algo junto con los chicos

-bien eso lo discutiremos mañana, ahora es hora de ir a la cama.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE CON BAKURA

-maldicion, no tengo ni para comprar algo para el desayuno-suspira- creo que tendre que volver a mis viejos hábitos de ladrón si es que no quiero morir de hambre, además como se supone que voy a limpiar todo esto, la casa empieza a apestar.

*Suena el timbre*

Bakura abre y se da cuenta que eran el para de chicos morenos

-necesitan algo?

-parece que amaneciste de mal humor Bakura

-silencio

-hu?, que este horrible olor?

-bakura que diablos es esto?, es que acaso no sabes lo que es la limpieza?

-no molestes!, yo no me voy a rebajar a hacer labores domesticas

-y entonces prefieres vivir como un cerdo, no?

-cierra la boca, esto no estaría asi, si Ryou estuviera aquí para limpiar

-aun sigues con eso?, Ryou se fue y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

Antes este comentario por parte de Marik, Malik se tenso un poco pero trato de disimular.

Bakura entonces vio a Malik

-tu sabes donde estas?

-he?, yo? Porque habría de saberlo? El simplemente no regreso a la escuela y hace tiempo que no lo he visto-Malik trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-y si solo quieres que regrese para tener una sirvienta será mejor que te olvides de el porque con esos tratos ten por seguro que el no volverá contigo.

-que dices!, como te atreves!- Bakura enfureció, Malik de inmediato se escondió detrás de Marik.

-vamos Bakura no te enojes sabes que es verdad, no me dijiste que Ryou ya estaba con alguien?

-que?-dijo Malik sorprendido

-asi es, ese maldito se fue con quien sabe quien y me dejo aquí como un idiota, solo esperen a que lo encuentre y lo hare pagar por lo que me ha hecho.

-santos dios, espero que nunca lo encuentre-pensaba Marik

-con que cree que Ryou se fue con alguien, no? Será mejor que siga creyendo eso- pensaba Malik.

-vamos Bakura no te enojes nosotros te ayudaremos a limpiar este lugar.

-hasta que dices algo útil.

Y asi pasaron la mañana limpiando claro con uno que otro contratiempo como que Bakura hecho toda la caja de jabon en una sola tanda de ropa provocando que todo el cuarto de lavado de llenara de espuma o que cuando trato de limpiar el baño y quiso rociar sobre los azulejos de la regadera el liquido desinfectante la botella estaba alrevez y en lugar de echarlo en la pared se lo rocio en los ojos lo que provoco que corriera de un lado a otro frotándose los ojos por el ardor.

Después de un rato decidieron descansar para poder comer Malik había ido a un tienda cercana a comprar algunas sopas instantáneas.

Estaban comiendo en el comedor de la cocina

-vaya, esto es mas cansado de lo que crei

-si y seguirá siendo mas cansado y tardado si no dejas de seguir metiendo la pata

-no molestes, yo nunca había hecho esto

-asi que realmente nunca le ayudaste a Ryou en las labores de la casa, no es asi?

-para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

-y con actitudes como esas como esperabas que Ryou siguiera aquí? Seguro se canso de estar de sirvienta de un ingrato como tu.

-Bakura no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo ya que no tenia argumentos ante ese comentario.


	14. Chapter 14

Y asi se llego el martes, habían pasado 4 dias desde el que había llamado Atemu asi que Ryou y Yugi estaban planeando hacer algo para darles la bienvenida después de no haberlos visto desde hacia ya varios meses.

Las clases habían terminado asi que todos estaban se dirigían a la casa de Yugi, ya que Yugi los había invitado para que pasaran el rato y visitaran a Ryou.

-es increíble que se haya acabado este año escolar y ya estamos casi en vacaciones de verano.

-si, alguno de ustedes ya tienen planes?

-pues yo creo que ire a Egipto con mi hermana y Marik, hay algunas cosas que ella debe tratar allá asi que tomaremos vacaciones familiares, aunque espero regresar pronto, ya que también quiero pasarlas con ustedes.

-bueno en cuanto a mi, mi hermana estará unos días de visita asi que los pasare con ella y luego tendre todo el tiempo para salir con Mai. Y tu Yugi?

-y bueno pues yo creo que pasare las vacaciones ayudando a mi abuelo en la tienda asi tendre mas tiempo para pasar con Yami.

-pues yo estare tomando un curso de verano sobre danza además de mi trabajo de medio tiempo asi que me temo que no podre pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes chicos.

Después de un rato de caminar y hablar sobre sus planes llegaron a la casa de Yugi donde Yami y Ryou ya los esperaban.

-Yami ya hemos llegado

- que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando- le da un corto beso en los labios para luego tomar la mochila de Yugi y llevarlo a que se siente en el sofá, seguido de los demás chicos.

-que bueno que han venido chicos había algo que Yugi y yo hemos estado platicando… ya que están por terminar las clases y seguro varios de ustedes ya tienen planes queríamos organizar algo para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones, además hace mucho que no saliamos todos juntos, que tal les parece?

-eso seria genial.

-si, es una excelente idea

-entonces que tienen planeado hacer?

-pues que les parece si lo hacemos este viernes que es el ultimo dia de clases, podríamos ir al karaoke?

-claro.

-me gusta esa idea

-bien, entonces asi lo haremos.

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de Yugi, ya era hora de irse.

-Yami había subido a tomar un baño, y gracias a eso Yugi y Ryou podían planear sobre la reunión del próximo viernes.

-entonces tiendes idea de a que hora llegara se vuelo?

-ayer hable nuevamente con Atemu, me dijo que llegaran el viernes por la mañana, es por eso que les dije que la reunión fuera el viernes.

-hoo bien pensando …

Ese viernes en la mañana

-Ryou, ellos llegaran a las 12p.m, tu te encargaras de ir por ellos al aeropuerto y yo llevare a los chicos al karaoke como a eso de las 2 de la tarde puedes traerlos por mientras por Yami no te preocupes que el ira por mi a la escuela asi que no hay forma de que se de cuenta.

-bien, yo me encargare de ellos no te preocupes, que te vaya bien.

**En el aeropuerto **

Ryou ya estaba en la sala donde se supone llegaría el vuelo proveniente de Egipto, solo tubo que esperar unos cuantos minutos cuando vio llegaran el avión.

-espero que hayan venido a recojernos

-no te preocupes por eso Yugi me dijo que Ryou estaría aquí para recogernos.

-parece que esta vez si pudiste hacer las cosas bien.

-que dices!.

-no grites, que no puedes comportarte en publico?

-pues deja de molestar

-solo digo lo que es, tonto.

-vaya parece que aun siguen llevándose tan mal como siempre

-Ryou!, que gusto verte de nuevo-lo abraza emocionado.

-hola Ryou, gracias por venir a recogernos- y tu ya suéltalo!, ho le pegaras tu estupidez.

-el único tonto aquí eres tu Atemu, asi que no molestes yo abrazo a quien yo quiera.

-vamos no peleen, vamos a casa a llevar sus equipaje, de ahí iremos a ver a los chicos ellos se alegraran de verlos.

**En la escuela**

-siiiiiiii, por fin salimos

-es increíble que salieras bien este año escolar y no tuvieras que quedarte a clases de recuperación.

-Tristan tu no hables que tu estas igual que Joey

-vamos no peleen ho es dia de estar felices ya somos libres de hacer lo que queramos por los próximos meses.

-Yuugii!

-mira ahí esta ya Yami

-Yami llevas mucho rato esperando?

-no, acabo de llegar.

-bien ya que estamos todos reunidos que les parece si nos vamos al karaoke?

-bien pensado.

-pero falta Ryou

-no te preocupes por el el dijo que tenia algo que hacer asi que nos alcanzara alla.

-bien entonces andando, que me muero de hambre.

-tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida, verdad?

-que bueno es estar de regreso

-hasta que dices algo inteligente.

-como te atreves!

-vamos vamos no de nuevo.

-ves con tus tonterías molestaste a Ryou

-el único aqui que es una molestia eres tu.

-cierra la boca.

-oigan ya es hora de irnos asi que porque no suben sus cosas para poder irnos.

-esta bien- al unisono.

Ya que ustedes no se soportan y solo hay una habitación disponible alguno de ustedes tendrá que dormir conmigo en donde era la habitación del abuelo, a menos que quiera dormir en el sofá.

-yo dormiré contigo por mi no hay inconveniente

-que?, no puedes dormir con el!

-y por que no, he Atemu?

-pobre de Ryou tener que soportarte hasta en las noches, deberían mejor echarte a dormir en el pasillo.

- ha si?, pues es una lastima que Yugi no tenga perro, asi podrían echarte a ti a dormir con el, total entre animales se entienden.

-ahora veras!

-Ryou solo los observaba con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-bien ya se hace tarde asi que vamos ya deben estar esperándonos, por cierto había olvidado decirles que nadie ni siquiera Yami saben que han venido.

-que!?

-vamos tranquilícense, Yugi y yo queríamos darles la sorpresa

-entiendo, me muero por verlos.

-bien entonces vámonos.

-Ryou esta tardando, espero que esos dos no le estén dando muchos problemas.

-Yugi en que piensas?

-nada importante, solo en que Ryou esta tardando un poco.

-ya no debe tardar recuerda que dijo que aquí nos veria, me pregunto si estará con Fubuki?

Mientras tanto Joey y Tistan se peleaban por el micrófono para poder cantar An Café que sonaba en ese momento, mientras que Tea y Malik comían algunas botanas.

-lamento la tardanza chicos- todos voltean al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y se dan cuenta de que viene acompañado?.

-pero si son ustedes.

-no lo puedo creer!

-cuando han llegado?

-que gusto verlos!

-todos se acercaron para poder abrazar y saludar a los 2 chicos, mientras Yugi se acercaba a Ryou.

-tuviste problemas con ellos?

-algo asi, por eso tardamos un poco mas de lo que había previsto.

-solo tu tienes paciencia suficiente para haberlos traido hasta aquí Ryou.

-y no invitaste a Fubuki?

-si le dije, pero dijo que tenia actividades en el club de música, asi que llegaría mas tarde.

-eso es bueno, parece que ustedes realmente se están acercando.

-acabamos de llegar hace un par de horas, solo Ryou y Yugi sabían que vendríamos quisieron darles una sopresa.

-y vaya que nos la llevamos.-Yami

-no sospechamos nada-Tea

-que bueno que han regresado, en verdad se les extrañaba-Tristan

-y se puede saber a que han venido?-Joey

-pues yo los extrañaba asi que me decidi a regresar a Japon, pero ya ven Atemu me sige a todas partes como una plaga.

-cierra la boca!, yo pensaba lo mismo sobre regresar a Japon solo que tu te me adelantaste, tu eres el que me sige a todas partes como una plaga incluso reservaste tu boleto en el mismo avión que yo!.

-hmp, eso no es verdad, quise pedirlo para otro vuelo pero ya no había mas hasta dentro de unos días y no iba a permitir que tu llegaras primero!.

-deberás que no han cambiado nada-Malik

-Atemu deberías comportarte como el faraón que fuiste alguna vez, no como un niño-Yami.

-no es eso, es solo este tonto que me saca de quicio!.

-a quien llamas tonto, he?

-acaso vez a alguien mas aquí que parezca idiota aparte de ti enano?

-si, claro que lo esto viendo justo enfrente de mi!

-quien hubiera pensado que mi "yo" de hace 5 mil años se comportaría de esa manera-Yugi dijo.

-lo mismo digo-Yami.

-chicos ya no peleen, deberian estar felices por fin nos hemos reunido todos-Tea

-si, ella tiene razón que te parece una tregua por ahora Atemu?

-por mi esta bien Heba

-bien, ya que estamos todos entonces vamos a comer deben tener hambre-Yugi.

En la mesa ya esta la comida que era sushi de diferentes sabores, arroz y algunas sodas y jugos.

Heba se sentó al lado de Yugi y Atem al lado de Yami.

En verdad es genial que hayan decidido a regresar ahora estamos todos juntos- Yugi dijo.

-no, aun faltábamos nosotros!-Marik

-lamentamos la tardanza pero estábamos esperando que nos llegara la invitación a su pequeña fiestecita, quien hubiera pensado que te vendría a encontrar aquí hikari?

-Ba…kura?- dijo un Ryou muy asustado.


	15. Chapter 15

En verdad es genial que hayan decidido a regresar ahora estamos todos juntos- Yugi dijo.

-no, aun faltábamos nosotros!-Marik

-lamentamos la tardanza pero estábamos esperando que nos llegara la invitación a su pequeña fiestecita, quien hubiera pensado que te vendría a encontrar aquí hikari?

-Ba..kura?- dijo un Ryou muy asustado.

-asi es mi querido hikari, me preguntaba donde estarías y te vengo a encontrar aquí

-entonces me puedes explicar por que carajos huiste de casa y con quien diablos estas ahora? - (da unos cuantos pasos hacia donde esta sentado Ryou) (Ryou al instante se pone de pie y trata de buscar desesperadamente una salida con la vista, mientras que todos los chicos a excepción de Atemu y Heba que no entendían lo que pasaba, se levantaban y la hacían frente a Bakura).

-si sabes lo que te conviene sera mejor que te vayas de aquí Bakura- Joey

-y si no quieres tener una cara nueva será mejor que no intentes hacer algo a Ryou – Tristan.

-mhp tontos, yo no voy ha hacerle nada solo estoy haciéndole unas preguntas

-pues a ti no te interesa donde y con quien esta viviendo ahora - Tea

-cierren la boca molestias!

-vamo Bakura no te alteres, tu mismo dijiste que no te importaba que el podía hacer lo que quisiera, que al final seria el quien regresaría rogando – Marik

-cierra la boca Marik!

-pues me temo que eso no va a suceder Bakura asi que ya te puedes regresar por donde viniste que tu aquí no eres bien recibido- Yami

Ryou al ver a sus amigos haciendo eso por el tomo algo de valor y dijo unas cuantas palabras a Bakura…

-Ya oiste, asi que mejor has caso y vete de aquí, además si esperas que regrese suplicándote de una vez te digo que eso no sucederá nunca, asi que será mejor que me olvides como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo.

-como te atreves Ryou, ahora veras!- (se acerca rápidamente a Ryou y levanta la mano para tratar de golpearlo pero en eso Marik lo detiene)

-Bakura tienes que tranquilizarte!

-cierra la boca voy a darle su merecido a ese ingrato!-

- pero que esta pasando aquí?

-Fubuki?

-Ryou sucede algo?

-no...bueno..yo..

-y tu quien diablos eres?!

-eso no te interesa-(toma a Ryou de la mano y gracias a esto entiende quien es ese chico, asi que logra soltarse del agarre de Marik y tomo a Fubuki de la camisa)

-tu maldito suelta su mano sino quieres que te de una paliza!-

-no tengo porque soltar su mano, yo no recibire ordenes de ti quien quiera que seas

-pagaras por eso!- Bakura intenta darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en el rostro pero antes de esto Fubuki le da una patada en el estomago haciéndole perder el aire y logrando asi que lo soltara.

-Marik ya llévatelo de aquí y espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de porque este el aquí si no quieres dormir en el sillón hoy- (mirada fría y terrorífica)

-esta bien -(suspiro)- bueno yo te escuche hablando esta mañana por teléfono y decias algo sobre una reunión en un karaoke asi que decidimos venir yo no crei que Ryou fuera a estar aquí, no era mi intención que pasara esto; solo dime algo hikari ¿tu siempre habías sabido donde estaba Ryou, no es asi?, Malik palidecio ante este comentario- Marik ayudo a levantarse a Bakura y lo saco de ahí.

-vaya eso si que dio miedo!

-por lo menos Bakura recibió su merecido

-Ryou estas bien?

-si, estoy bien

-Malik parece que Marik se molesto contigo, me parece que el que va a dormir en el sofá eres tu.

-rayos, bueno no importa ya, supongo que tendré que contentarlo de alguna forma.

-chicos olvidemos lo que paso y regresemos a la fiesta!

Después de presentar a Fubuki a los demás chicos, comieron y cantaron un rato.

-Ryou quien era el?

-mm, bueno es una larga historia

-pues tenemos toda la tarde para que me cuentes

-bien, todo empezó cuando….

Hasta que fuera hora de irse asi que se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa.

Mientras iban de camino Atemu y Heba decidieron preguntar por lo sucedido…

-entonces nos podrian explicar que fue todo eso?

-si, por que estaba tan molesto Bakura y como esta eso de que te fuiste de casa Ryou?

-bien, supongo que en algún momento tenia que decírselos…..(asi Ryou les conto lo sucedido)

-entiendo, hiciste bien en salir de ahí

-no te preocupes Ryou ahora que estaremos durmiendo tu y yo juntos ya no te sentiras solo –(lo abraza un brazo)

-suéltalo!-(Atemu intenta quitárselo, pero Heba no quiere soltarlo)

-y ya empezamos otra vez

-deberás que siguen comportándose como unos niños

Despues de un recorrido de constantes peleas entre los chicos morenos por fin llegaron a casa.

-bien, ya es algo tarde asi que es hora de dormir-Yugi

-si!, vamos Ryou ya quiero dormir contigo

-que no te vas a dormir con el, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?!- Heba lo ignora y toma la mano de Ryou para comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación que ocuparían, pero Atemu no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido y antes de que Heba se diera cuenta este ya lo había cargado y lo puso en su hombro como si fuera un equipaje y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-que crees que estas haciendo idiota!?

-ni creas que permitiré que duermas con Ryou y le arruines la noche intentando hacerle algo.

-que dices!, yo no iba a hacerle nada, imbécil, asi que bajame! -( le golpea en la espalda)

-estate quieto si no quieres caerte!

-Yami no deberíamos hacer algo?

-no, dejalo asi aibou es obvio que los dos desean pasar la noche juntos aunque no quieran admitirlo, tal vez asi puedan aclarar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-me parece increíble que aun después de tanto tiempo aun sigan molestos el uno con el otro por lo que sucedió.

-creo que ya lo olvidaron solo les quedo la costumbre de estar peleando por todo.

-te refieres a lo que paso cuando Atemu llego a esta época?

-si, lo que paso fue que…

***FLASH BACK***

-Yami estaba parado frente a la puerta después de haber perdido la batalla ceremonial

-Yami no quiero que te vayas, por favor quedate conmigo

-claro que si aibou, te juro que estare a tu lado por toda la eternidad

-Yo rechazo la oportunidad de ir al otro mundo y obtener el descanzo eterno, yo deseo quedarme aquí a lado de mi aibou.

-si esos es lo que deseas, esta bien por nosotros cumpliremos tu deseo pero nosotros no podemos darte un cuerpo asi que permanecerás como espíritu asi como has estado todo este tiempo.

-pero padre entonces yo..

-no se preocupe por eso mi faraón yo conozco algunos libros de hechicería donde podremos encontrar como otorgarle un cuerpo.

Y después de algunos días de estar buscando por fin lo encontraron, la forma de cómo darle un cuerpo a Yami asi que llevaron acabo el ritual, pero al parecer algo salió mal y al final del ritual no solo Yami tenia cuerpo humano si no que junto a el estaba parado Atemu su "yo" de hace 5 mil años, al principio trataron de buscar algún hechizo la forma de regresarlo pero después de algún tiempo Atemu ya se estaba acostumbrado a la época moderna y ya no sentía tantas ganas de regresar a su época pero había algo por lo que aveces parecía estar triste asi que Yami decidió hablar con el para saber que pasaba.

-hace tiempo que pareces mas callado y pensativo de lo normal, sucede algo?

-lo extraño

-he, de que hablas?

-extraño a Heba, quiero verlo, ojala estuviera aquí conmigo.

-heba?

-era mi esclavo personal el estaba conmigo las 24 horas al dia

-ya veo

-Yami hay alguna forma de traerlo aquí conmigo?

-bueno si tu estas aquí entonces supongo que si se podría, debemos preguntarle a Ishizu

-y ahí estaban otra vez haciendo un ritual para poder traer a Heba desde el antiguo Egipto, que no fue tan complicado como habían pensando y había dado el resultado deseado, ahí de repente apareció la figura de un chico que era casi idéntico a Yugi solo que de piel tan morena como la de Atemu.

Atemu rápido se lanzo a abrazarlo, aunque Heba parecía algo consternado.

-alteza?

-ya te dije que no me llames asi, llamame Atemu

-te extrañe tanto

-alteza donde estaba? todos están desesperados buscándolo

-Seth podra acerca cargo de ahora en delante de mi reino.

-pero que hago aquí, que es este lugar?

- yo ya no puedo regresar te hemos traido desde el pasado, ahora estaremos juntos

-que?, como que no podremos regresar yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar!

-tranquilízate Heba, ahora tu y yo estaremo aquí además aquí en esta época están las reencarnaciones de la gente que conociste en Egipto asi que no importa

-tu me has traido aquí, no es asi?, todo esto es tu culpa!, ahora ya no podre verla, quiero verla, regresame con ella!

-esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Atemu

-a quien diablos te refieres con "ella"?, no regresaras, te quedaras aquí conmigo es una orden!

-eres un maldito te odio!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-quien hubiera pensado que a lo que se refería con "ella", era la madre de Heba, pero para cuando Atemu lo supo las cosas entre ellos ya estaban llendo de mal en peor asi que Atemu no ha tenido la oportunidad de disculparse por eso, espero que esta noche por fin se anime a aclarar ese asunto.

-bueno ya es algo tarde, es hora de dormir.

-si, hasta mañana

-bien ahora que Ryou se fue a dormir es hora de que vayamos nosotros también.

-si

Mientras tanto con Atemu y Heba

Despues de haber entrado en la habitación, Atemu había lanzado a Heba sobre la cama y este había intentado pararse inmediatamente pero Atemu le corto el paso subiéndose sobre el y poniendo cada uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Atemu.

-ni si quiera lo intentes Heba.

-Heba se sonrojo al tener la cara de Atemu tan cerca y podría jurar que eso que acababa de decir lo había dicho en un tono tan seductor, que había provocado que el corazón de Heba latiera a mil por hora.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras tanto con Atemu y Heba

Despues de haber entrado en la habitación, Atemu había lanzado a Heba sobre la cama y este había intentado pararse inmediatamente pero Atemu le corto el paso subiéndose sobre el y poniendo cada uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Atemu.

-ni si quiera lo intentes Heba.

-Heba se sonrojo al tener la cara de Atemu tan cerca y podría jurar que eso que acababa de decir lo había dicho en un tono tan seductor, que había provocado que el corazón de Heba latiera a mil por hora.

-que crees que estas haciendo. Tu idiota?, quítate de encima!

-no lo hare, ya me he cansado de esa actitud que tienes hacia mi, es hora de que entiendas que esa actitud te traerá problemas-(acerca sus manos hacia su cinturón para quitárselo y con el atar las manos de Heba)

-no!, que haces suéltame, esto no es gracioso

-pero quien dijo que seria gracioso heba? Ya te dije es hora de enseñarte algunas cosas- se acerca a su sonrojado rostro y roza su nariz con la de Heba para seguir recorriendo con ella hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios del pequeño donde se detuvo unos segundos para admirar el hermoso y sonrojado rostro de Heba para luego sonreir al ver esto y acercar sus labios a los del otro y tratar de besarlo…

-a pesar de que lo deseaba tanto o mas que Atemu, pero el pequeño no se lo dejaría fácil asi que rápido antes de que Atemu pudiera siquiera mover sus labio contra los suyos volteo la cara bruscamente ocasionando que el mayo de los morenos se molestara.

-bien, si asi es como lo quieres – ( se separa de su rostro para dirigir su mirada hacia el pantalón del pequeño y acercar sus manos para desabrochárselo y bajarlo hasta los pies, donde se detuvo para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines para luego poder sacarle el estorboso pantalón.

-Heba no decía nada ya que estaba viendo atonito lo que estaba sucediendo pero cuando sintió como Atemu paso su mano por debajo de su camisa acariciar su pecho, pero esa playera era molesta asi que Atemu la tomo por los bordes y comenzó a subirla hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Heba, pero ya que el estaba atado de manos no podía sacársela asi que la subio hasta taparle la cara al pequeño a excepción de la boca.

De esta forma Heba ya no podría ver lo que Atemu le haría.

Atemu bajo hasta su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo hasta lograr que aparecieran visibles marcas rojizas en su morena piel, después de estar por algunos minutos en su cuello bajo hasta su entrepierna lamiendo cada parte de su pecho, tomo el borde del bóxer y comenzó a bajarlo dejando al descubierto el ya despierto miembro del moreno menor, el cual dejo salir el gemido que había estado guardando mientras apretaba sus labios ya que no quería darle la satisfacción a su hermoso captor de hacerle saber que lo estaba disfrutando…

Gimio al sentir el frio aire sobre su miembro caliente, al escuchar ese delicioso sonido Atemu se apresuro a tomar en su boca la hombría del moreno menor para comenzar a chuparlo de arriba abajo rápidamente, para esto Heba ya no pudo aguantar tanto placer y comenzó a gemir como loco, hasta que no pudo mas y llego a su limite libreándose en la boca del otro, el cual trago cada gota hasta relamerse los labios.

Heba trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, cuando sintió una intromisión en su entrada lo cual le causo una punzada de dolor, todavía no asimilaba el dolor que tenia por un segundo dedo, cuando sintió un tercer dedo introduciéndose en su entrada ye en este punto ya no aguanto y dejo escapar un sollozo acompañado de unas cuantas lagrimas…

Atemu estaba inmerso en su labor cuando escucho los sollozos del pequeño y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, asi que rápido saco sus dedos y asustado se separo de el…

Yo…Heba… perdóname…yo no sabia lo que hacia- (ni siquiera podía hablar bien de la impresión que tenia).

Se bajo rápido de la cama y estaba por salir de la habitación…

-Atemu?

- el mencionado inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y pregunto que es lo que es pequeño necesitaba…

-quitame esto de la cara y lo de las manos

-si… enseguida- se acerco a gran velocidad para desatar al pequeño

-perdoname por favor – (comienza a derramar lagrimas de arrepentimiento)- yo no quería hacerte eso no se en que estaba pensando, incluso fui tan lejos como para atarte las manos- baja la mirada avergonzado.

- eso me molesto mucho, pero no porque no pudiera moverme y estuviera a tu merced, si no porque… no podía abrazarte mientras me hacías tuyo.

-que?- (voltea a verlo sorprendido)

-enserio eres un idiota Atemu, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba estar asi contigo- se acerca a su rostro y posa su labios en los del mayor, el cual aunque un poco sorprendido de inmediato correspondió aquel inexperto pero delicioso beso, saboreando esos dulces labios, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y aunque no querían tuvieron que separarse. Para luego mirarse ambos con pasión y seguir en lo que se habían quedado…

Después de sacar los 3 dedos que Atemu tuvo que volver a introducir para preparar a Heba se dispuso a acomodarlo, poniéndolo boca abajo en la cama para acomodarlo en posición de "perrito", y acercar su impaciente miembro en la entrada para meterlo de una sola estocada logrando que ambos gritaran de dolor/placer.

Atemu apoyo sus manos sobre las sabanas para no dejar caerle todo el peso a Heba y asi comenzó a embestir fuertemente golpeando con cada estocada la próstata, haciendo que el moreno menor gritara de placer con cada embestida…

Aaaaahhhhhhhh Atemu … me vengo!.., y se vacio sobre la sabanas, a Atemu solo le tomo una cuantas embestidas mas para poder descargarse dentro de su amado gritando en su orgasmo en nombre de su niño.

-Yami?

-que pasa Yugi?

-ese ruido?, no crees que sea eso.. o si?

-claro que es lo que estas pensando, al parecer esos dos ya han arreglado sus diferencias- ( tono burlon).- Yugi y ya que ellos están muy ocupados por que no nos ocupamos nosotros también?- ( sonrisa maliciosa).

Yugi caminaba nervioso haciéndose el desentendido ante la sugerencia de Yami, hasta que su espalda topo con la pared y ya no tuvo escapatoria, estaba acorralado por Yami, toco la pared buscando alguna cosa que le ayudara a salir de esa situación hasta que se topo con la manija de una puerta y sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrió y se metió a aquel lugar y al escuchar la risa de Yami se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

-vaya Yugi no crei que quisieras hacerlo en este lugar- (entrando), pero bueno si ese es tu deseo yo lo cumpliré- (desabrochándose muy seductoramente la camisa)…

Yugi nuevamente trato de tomar algo que pudiera ayudarlo asi que estiro la mano y alcanzo a tomar algo lo cual jalo de inmediato lo cual hizo que se encendiera la luz y asi es como se dio cuenta que se había metido al armario (Yugi baka XD).

Yami tomo por la cintura a Yugi y lo sento sobre una pila de cajas de forma que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente, y asi sin perder tiempo se lanzo sobre su labios para comenzar un beso salvaje lujurioso, lamiendo el labio inferior de Yugi para pedir acceso a su boca la cual Yugi de inmediato acepto.

Yami paseo su lengua por el interior de la boca de Yugi pasándola por el paladar y mientras bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna del menor para comenzar a masajearla sobre la tela, logrando sacar hermosos gemidos por parte del menor quien le pedia mas…

Y Yami no tardo en complacer sus suplicas y abrió el cierre del pantalón para dejar a la vista el excitado miembro del tricolor menor y tomarlo con su mano para comenzar a moverlo frenéticamente…

Los gemidos de Yugi se ahogaban entre los apasionados besos que Yami le daba, hasta que no aguanto mas y se vino en su mano…

Yami lamio cada gota que estaba en su mano, lamentablemente Yugi ya estaba muy cansado ya que era algo tarde, asi que lo vistió y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

Y asi los 2 meses que duraron las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin y ahora hacia ya 2 semanas que habían regresado a clases…

Ryou ya estaba totalmente recuperado y regreso a clases junto con los demás, y ademas de eso Atemu y Heba qu ya tenían poco mas de 2 mese estar juntos se habían matriculado con ellos, ahora todos estaban reunidos.

En cuanto a Malik la había pasado bastante mal al tener que explicar sobre el porque no le había contado sobre lo de Ryou a Marik, pero al fin y al cabo Marik no podía estar molesto con su hikari asi que lo perdono fácilmente.

Ryou no quiso explicar ese dia sobre lo ocurrido, Fubuku lo entendió y le dio tiempo, y al cabo de un mes después de comenzar a salir mas y tomarse confianza Ryou al fin había explicado lo sucedido con Bakura, y aunque temió el rechazo de Fubuki por esto, el en lugar de despreciarlo trato de acercarse mas a el, logrando asi que después de algunas cuantas citas, Ryou por fin aceptara ser su novio, aunque apenas llevaban casi un mes de estar juntos, Ryou parecía estar acostumbrándose y aceptando el amor y la protección que el castaño le ofrecia.

**Al paso del tiempo**

Cada pareja estaba llevándose mas bien, no podrían ser mas felices, a excepción de cierto Yami albino que a lo lago de los últimos 5 meses había salido tanto con hombres como con mujeres, el no despreciaba a nadie que viniera hacia a el, y mas si el candidato le cumplia cuantos caprichos se le antojaran como pasar de ser su pareja a su sirviente personal, gastar su dinero en el y ademas satisfacer sus "necesidades" en la cama, y a pesar de sus malos tratos el candidato en turno lo aguantaba por 2 simples razones, 1 como negarse a algo que pide tan atractivo y sexy hombre y 2 el era el increíble en cuanto a lo que el sexo se refería, ¿Por qué?, por una sencilla razón, cuando Bakura estaba por acostarse con su pareja en turno realmente no tenia ganas… pero solo de imaginar que aquella persona debajo de el tenia ojos color chocolate como cierto chico albino, con esa hermosa mirada, simplemente se volvia loco al imaginarse que a quien hacia suyo no era otro mas que su hikari, pero al fin y al cabo después de soportar a esa personas simplemente se aburría y lo echaba de su lado, ya que nadie lo satisfacía como el quería.

-sabes debería comenzar a buscar un lugar a donde mudarme, no debería seguir viviendo en casa de Yugi, ya es suficiente con todo lo que me han ayudado el y yami, he ahorrado una parte de lo que mi padre me envía, aun sigue enviándome la misma cantidad que cuando vivía en mi casa y como ahora tengo menos gastos, he juntado lo suficiente para comenzar a rentar algún lugar.

-Ryou tu no tienes que hacer eso, sabes que tanto Yugi como Yami están contentos de tenerte en su casa, para ellos no eres una molestia.

-tal vez, pero de todos modos no puedo vivir con ellos toda la vida, en algún momento tendre que irme de ahí.

-bueno en eso tienes razón , pero no es necesario que tengas que buscar un lugar, si necesitas donde vivir, ¿ porque no te vienes conmigo?

-¿que dices?!

-tranquilo, no estoy intentando nada, al igual que tu, mi padre siempre esta de viajes de negocios y como ya te he contado mi hermana Alexis murió cuando éramos niños, asi que prácticamente vivo solo, a veces desearía tener algo de compañia en casa, por eso si aceptas te promete que no pasara nada que tu no quieras, tienes mi palabra.

-bueno, yo no se…yo

-acaso no tienes confianza en mi?

-claro que si!, tu nunca me has dado motivos para que desconfie de ti, solo que creo que es algo repentino, me tomo por sorpresa.

-bueno, porque no lo hables con los chicos?, yo estare esperando por tu respuesta, aunque me digas si o no, yo te seguire tratando como siempre.

-bien, entonces lo hablare con todos; ya debo irme ya se esta haciendo tarde, te vere mañana, se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios.

**Al dia siguiente en la escuela mientras almorzaban**

**-**chicos hay algo que debo consultar con ustedes, como ya les había dicho antes he pensado en buscar un lugar a donde mudarme, ya que no debo seguir molestando en cas de Yugi.

-Ryou sabes que para nosotros no es una molestia que vivas con nosotros

-lo se, y te lo agradezco pero creo que es hora de tener mi propio espacio, se lo comente a Fubuki y el me ofreció irme a vivir con el, yo quería saber que piensan ustedes al respecto?

-ps por mi no hay problema-Joey, Tristan y Tea

-si tu quieres hacer, entonces adelante- Malik

-si es lo que quieres por nosotros no hay problema, mientras tu estés feliz, sonotros te apoyaremos- Yami y Yugi

-pero etas seguro?, según lo que nos habías dicho hasta ahora tu y el no han tenido intimidad y si viven juntos es casi seguro que sucederá, tu estas listo para eso?- Atemu y Heba.

-yo al principio rechace su propuesta de irme a vivir con el, pero el me aseguro que no ocurrirá nada que yo no quiera que suceda, y hasta ahora el no me ha dado motivos para que dude de su palabra.

-bueno pues entonces no te preocupes por nosotros y acepta su propuesta!- Joey y Tristan.

-bien entonces supongo que aceptare ir a vivir con el.

**Esa noche con Marik y Malik**

-sabes me alegra, que Ryou haya aceptado irse con Fubuki

-solo espera a que Bakura se entere, pondrá el grito en el cielo- risa burlona-

-mas le vale que no intente nada, el no tiene ningun derecho.

-si, pero aunque lo niegue ambos sabemos que desde que Bakura supo sobre la relación de Ryou y Fubuki ha ido empeorando simplemente en los últimos 15 dias ha salido con al menos 3 personas, simplemente no acepta que Ryou no volverá y que lo extraña tanto que se acuesta con cualquiera solo por tener un poco de compañía, seria mejor que haga su orgullo a un lado, que acepte que se equivoco y trate de reconquistar a Ryou.

Después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Fubuki, Ryou solo espero al fin de semana para poder mudarse. El domingo por la mañana Ryou se despertó al escuchar una hermosa melodía de piano, se levanto y se vistió para después ir a esa habitación de donde provenía tan hermoso sonido y se sorprendió al ver una hermosa habitación llena de instrumentos musicales, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el hermoso chico que tocaba el piano tan concentradamente.

Ryou como hipnotizado comenzó a caminar hacia aquel chico y sin siquiera pensarlo lo abrazo por la espalda, sorprendiendo al chico de cabellos castaños que al ver las hermosas manos de quien lo tenia abrazado solo sonrio, ante tan dulce acto.

- te desperté?

-si, no hay nada mejor que despertar con el sonido de tu hermosa música.

Fubuki al oir esas hermosas palabras acaricio las manos de aquel que aun lo tenia sujeto y quien había posado su mentón sobre su hombro.

Después de tomar el desayuno en el jardin ambos habían salido para comprar lo necesario para Ryou.

Estuvieron un par de horas viendo algunas tiendas de muebles, tiendas de ropas y accesorios y alguna otra tienda donde pudieran encontrar lo necesario para decorar su nueva habitación.

Al llegar a la casa de Fubuki se sorprendio al ver tan hermosa y amplia casa, ademas de que la habitación que el castaño había escogido para el albino era realmente amplia y bonita.

Ya esta atardeciendo cuando por fin terminaron de hacer las compras, solo le hacia falta algo a Ryou, ropa interior, pero como le daba pena comprarla con Fubuki ahí, le pidió que se adelantara para que también se llevara las bolsas de las compras.

Y asi Ryou fue hasta una tienda departamental cerca, aunque estaba viendo una que otra tienda aun no se había decidido por nada, asi que salió de ahí y quiso visitar otra tienda, cuando de repente choco con alguien.

-lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba –se inclina para pedir disculpas y cuando levanto el rostro palideció al ver a la persona frente a el.

-Baku...ra?- Ryou inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para poder salir de ahí, pero el albino mayor no perdió tiempo y lo tomo del antebrazo para que no pudiera huir, salen del centro comercial y lo lleva hasta un callejón.

-hikari hace tanto que no nos veíamos y tu en lugar de saludarme ¿huyes?, eso me ha molestado, ¿quien se supone que soy la peste?.

-no, lo que pasa es que tengo prisa, asi que ya debo irme, -intenta zafarse de su agarre-

Escuche algo bastante interesante, asi que ya estas viviendo con el, no es asi?, acaso lo amas tanto como para haber aceptado irte con el?

-eso no es asunto tuyo Bakura, por que no vas y te buscas alguien con quien revolcarte y me dejas en paz, o no es eso lo único que has hecho durante meses, intercambiando sexo por lujos y comodidades, que eres una prostituta?

-como te atreves! - lo golpea en la mejilla -, ¡ahora veras de lo que es capaz esta prostituta!- lo empuja hacia el suelo, para luego subirse a horcajadas sobre el evitando asi cualquier manera de que esta escapara.

-se acerca a su oído y susurra algo que deja prácticamente petrificado al pequeño-

-no tienes idea de cuanto he deseado hacerte mio de nuevo Ryou…


	18. Chapter 18

Escuche algo bastante interesante, asi que ya estas viviendo con el, no es asi?, acaso lo amas tanto como para haber aceptado irte con el?

-eso no es asunto tuyo Bakura, por que no vas y te buscas alguien con quien revolcarte y me dejas en paz, o no es eso lo único que has hecho durante meses, intercambiando sexo por lujos y comodidades, que eres una prostituta?

-como te atreves! - lo golpea en la mejilla -, ¡ahora veras de lo que es capaz esta prostituta!- lo empuja hacia el suelo, para luego subirse a horcajadas sobre el evitando asi cualquier manera de que este escapara.

-se acerca a su oído y susurra algo que deja prácticamente petrificado al pequeño-

-no tienes idea de cuanto he deseado hacerte mio de nuevo Ryou…

Se acerca hacia su rostro y atrape los labios del albino menor en un beso…

Obviamente Ryou trato de resistirse, pero no tenía posibilidades contra Bakura, y aunque al principio aquel beso era brusco y demandante de alguna forma paso a ser un beso tierno, dulce tan delicado.

Y Ryou entonces no pudo resistirse, aquel beso el que siempre añoro, el beso que tanto tiempo había deseado que fuera con Bakura, por fin se había hecho realidad, y de forma casi inmediata perdió la voluntad de pelear y se dejo llevar por aquella hermosa sensación.

Bakura al notar que Ryou ya no forcejeaba solto sus manos, y asi Ryou extendió sus manos hasta llegar a la espalda de Bakura donde tomo su camisa para aferrarse a ella mientras aquel beso aun continuaba.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero aunque sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros aun seguían unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva, ambos trataban de regularizar su agitada respiración y poco después de lograrlo Bakura tomo un mechón de pelo del otro albino y lo paso detrás de su oreja para luego acercarse de modo que su boca estuviera pegada a la descubierta oreja de Ryou y susurrarle algo que lograría que en las mejillas de aquel hermoso albino se pintara un adorable rubor que hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza.

-Ryou entrégate a mi- voz exageradamente seductora

-el mencionado, al escuchar eso, se estremeció al sentir una corriente electrica recorrer su espalda, y solo atino a contestar con un tono bajo pero los suficientemente necesario para que Bakura lo escuchara.

-"si"

Al escuchar esa respuesta por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, de inmediato se puso de pie para luego extender su mano hacia Ryou para ayudarle a levantarse, el cual aunque un poco confundido acepto sin preguntar el porque.

Bakura pudo notar la cara de desconcierto de Ryou y contesto a aquella pregunta que Ryou se hacia…

-aquí no, vamos a un mejor lugar

Y sin soltar su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el primer lugar que le les vino a la mente… la casa que compartieron por tanto tiempo.

-se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Bakura por fin dejo ir la mano del albino menor para asi sacar las llaves y poder entrar.

Luego de pasar hacia la sala, Ryou no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a aquel lugar donde meses antes Bakura lo había forzado y se tenso un poco.

Bakura al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Ryou se acerco hacia el y lo abrazo y acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro del albino menor

-Ryou yo se que tu me odias por aquello que sucedió hace tiempo, pero te juro que esta vez será como la primera vez que siempre mereciste, y te hare olvidar cada doloroso recuerdo que tienes de aquella noche.- se acerca y lo besa tiernamente en el cuello.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre el vidrio y las enredaderas que reposaban en el, daban aviso de que pronto habría tormenta, pero no les importo en lo mas mínimo solo se dedicaron a amarse el uno al otro.

Bakura tomo del mentón al otro para besarlo apasionadamente y claro que Ryou no desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad asi que correspondió ese beso ansioso.

No se despegaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde lentamente Bakura recostó al otro albino.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo mas, el celular de Ryou en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar con una inoportuna música, Ryou lo saco pero antes de que pudiera ver quien era el causante de la interrupción, Bakura se lo arrebato para apagarlo mientras maldecía por aquella interrupción para luego lanzarlo justo al lado de la cama.

Bakura tomo el borde de su playera y alzo sus brazos para quitársela y lanzarla lejos, luego se acerco nuevamente hacia Ryou y con su lengua comenzó a lamer sobre los labios del más pequeño pidiendo entrada, la cual Ryou le dio de forma casi inmediata para asi comenzar un juego entre ambas lenguas, mientras deslizaba su manos por todo el contorno del hermoso y delicado cuerpo del albino menor.

Después de haberle quitado la playera a Ryou, siguió con sus zapatos y pantalón, dejando asi al pequeño en solo ropa interior, quien se sonrojo notablemente al ver la forma tan lasciva en que el otro le miraba mientras que recorrió su cuerpo.

Y antes de que Ryou siquiera lo notara Bakura ya le había quitado el bóxer, dejando asi al descubierto su hombría.

-Ryou… dime acaso tu y el ya han…

-no, Bakura tu has sido y seras el único – Bakura sonrio felizmente antes esa respuesta

-entonces dejame darte la mejor noche de tu vida- y dicho esto bajo hasta la entrepierna del otro chico, y tomo con una de sus manos aquella parte tan sensible para comenzar a bajar y subirla rápidamente, mientras que con la otra mano atendía los rosados pezones.

Ryou por su parte se estremeció al sentir las frias manos de Bakura sobre su miembro, pero al sentir aquel placer se olvido de todo lo demás y solo se dedico a gemir para Bakura.

Ya no podía aguantar tanto placer asi que le aviso a Bakura que estaba por venirse, Bakura al escuchar aquello, quito su mano, y tomo aquel miembro en su boca para recibir la semilla del otro.

Bakura lamio el miembro de Ryou para asi limpiar cada rastro de semen, y después de esto acerco 2 de sus dedos hacia la boca de Ryou el cual gustoso comenzó a lamerlos de forma tan lasciva que claramente se podría notar que el estaba imaginando que no eran dedos lo que mantenía en su boca y esto hizo que el miembro de Bakura comenzara a doler al no haber recibido atención todavía, asi que se lanzo sobre Ryou, levanto un poco su cadera y asi introdujo aquellos 2 dedos en la entrada de Ryou de una sola vez, haciendo que Ryou se sobresaltara de dolor.

Para distraerlo un poco de aquel dolor punzante, Bakura se acerco a su labio y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada, mientras movia rápidamente sus dedos dentro de Ryou.

Después de un rato cuando noto que Ryou movia su cadera, supo que ya estaba listo asi que saco sus dedos y tomo las piernas de Ryou para poner cada una de ellas de cada lado del cuerpo de Bakura, se bajo el cierre del pantalón y sin mas tiempo que perder se posiciono en su entrada y de una sola estocada introdujo su miembro en el calido interior del otro.

Ambos gritaron mientras un espasmo de placer recorría sus cuerpos, las primeras estocadas fueron lentas pero cuando Ryou comenzó a pedir mas, Bakura no tardo en cumplir con lo que Ryou le pedia y comenzó a dar embestidas tan fuertes y rapidas que parecían casi salvajes, y asi no tardaron mucho antes de que ambos llegaran al climax gritando el nombre del contrario, Bakura llenando con su esencia el interior de Ryou y el otro albino manchando el pecho de ambos.

Cayeron rendidos entre las sabanas, tratando de regularizar su respiración, ese noche hicieron el amor de mil maneras diferentes.

Avanzada la madrugada y cansados de tanta actividad Bakura abrazo a Ryou contra su pecho y asi ambos quedaron dormimos, mientras las gotas de lluvia aun caían en su ventana.


	19. Chapter 19

Al escuchar el ruido de los automóviles transitar Ryou despertó, y después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, trato de levantarse pero sintió un peso que evitaba que pudiera moverse y al girar para ver que es lo que pasaba, vio a Bakura dormido junto a el, y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al recordar lo ocurrido hacia apenas unas horas.

Vio por toda la habitación buscando con la mirada algún reloj, pero no vio ninguno, entonces recordó que su celular había sido lanzado al suelo, y con cuidado de no despertar a Bakura quito el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y se levanto de la cama, tomo sus bóxers para ponérselos y luego ubico su celular.

Lo levanto del suelo y presiono el botón de encendido, su intención era saber que hora era ya que apenas salía el sol, pero lo primero que pudo ver fue que tenia 50 llamadas perdidas aunque algunas eran de las casas de Yugi, Joey, Tristán, Tea y Malik la mayoría eran de Fubuki.

Ryou al ver la cantidad de llamadas rápidamente tomo sus ropas y se las puso para salir corriendo de ahí sin siquiera despedirse.

Miro nuevamente la pantalla del celular y en ella marcaban las 7 am, al ver la hora comenzó a correr en dirección a casa.

-que he hecho?...soy un idiota, todos deben estar preocupados- entonces se paro en seco al recordar a Fubuki…

-no, que fue lo que hice?, el no se merece esto, debió pasar la noche en vela, preocupado por que yo no llegue a casa, el me ama y me trata mejor de lo que merezco y yo le pago de esta forma, soy lo peor.

Fubuki estaba parado frente a una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle, observando hacia ambos lados, esperando ver a Ryou en cualquier momento, aun sostenía su teléfono celular en la mano, había pasado toda la noche de esa forma.

Suspiro cansado pues no había dormido mucho, fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un poco de café.

Estaba por tomar un sorbo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría de golpe, dejo la taza sobre la meza del comedor para ir hacia la entrada, y ahí estaba a quien tanto deseaba ver.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada, se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo protectoramente.

-estaba tan preocupado, creí que te había pasado algo, gracias dios que estas bien.

Ryou no contestaba, ni siquiera había correspondido el abrazo.

Fubuki noto que Ryou se comportaba de forma extraña pero no le intereso, solo siguió apretando mas su abrazo, oliendo aquel hermoso cabello albino, pero entonces se separo rápidamente de Ryou, y lo miro con una cara de angustia.

-con quien pasaste la noche?

Ryou se quedo en shock al oír esa pregunta, como es que Fubuki lo había notado tan rápido?.

-yo..

-estuviste con el, no es así?, tu pelo y tu piel huelen diferente…es el mismo aroma que despedía aquel tipo, no es así?, estuviste con Bakura!

-Ryou aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, y no le quedo de otro mas que aceptar su culpa, ya que no era algo de lo que estuviera arrepentido ni avergonzado, después de todo había pasado la noche mas maravillosa de su vida, entregándose a quien mas amaba, aunque eso lo costaría caro.

-lo siento, yo entiendo si tu me odias- fue lo único que atino a decir el albino, sus manos temblaban.

-yo entiendo si tu me odias y tienes toda la razón, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, tu me has tratado mejor de lo que me merezco y yo te he pagado de esta manera… soy una basura.

Fubuki no decía nada solo mantenía la mirada abajo, Ryou esperaba que Fubuki se lanzara sobre el y le reclamara por lo ingrato que había sido, esperaba que al menos lo abofeteara pero al notar que Fubuki no decía nada solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-no te preocupes, entiendo si quieres que me largo de tu casa y no quieras verme mas, asi que ahora mismo voy por mis cosas y me ire.

Pero antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras Fubuki por fin hablo…

-aun lo amas, no es asi?

-si, aun lo amo, mas que a nada en el mundo.

Ryou creyó que Fubuki esta vez, si le reclamaría, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que paso fue que el castaño se lanzo a sus pies rogando por que no se fuera.

-no me importa que hayas estado con el, no te vayas, no me dejas tu también, no quiero volver a estar solo.

Ryou no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, ¿Fubuki estaba a sus pies rogando?

Al ver esto se sintió aun peor de lo ya se sentía, como podía haberle hecho algo asi a alguien que lo necesitaba tanto, alguien que se sentía tan solo?.

No podía dejarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por el, después de que le perdonara por haber pasado la noche con otro, como se supone que haces a un lado al alguien que ha hecho tanto por ti, sin pedir nada mas a cambio que tu compañía?

Le ofreció su temblorosa mano al castaño, para que se pudiera levantar, y le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

Realmente quieres que me quede?, no te importa que haya estado con otro?, aun asi me aceptas?, estas seguro?

-si no me importa lo que haya pasado, pero no te vayas, no quiero estar solo, no me dejes solo como me dejaron mis padres y Alexis y como el también lo hizo.

Ryou se quedo en silencio, solo pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, acaso había dicho "el"?,

Algunos pensamientos vinieron a la mente del albino…

Ryou sabia sobre la muerte de los padres de Fubuki en aquel accidente automovilístico, donde se habían quedado solos Alexis y el, pero años después ella había muerto a causa de su enfermedad, y a que se referia con "el" acaso la persona con la que estuvo antes, también lo dejo?, la culpa lo invadió, y no pudo negarse a su petición.

-Si es lo que deseas entonces me quedare

Al escuchar esto, Fubuki dejo de llorar y sonrió, para decir solo "gracias"

Y después tomar de la mano a Ryou para llevarlo hacia donde estaba el teléfono de la sala.

-tus amigos deben estar preocupados lo mejor es que llames y les digas que ya llegaste.- Ryou solo asintió y lo siguió sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto Bakura se despertó al recibir la luz del sol en su rostro, estiro sus brazos para abrazar a quien se supone que debería estar junto a el, pero no lo sintió asi que se levanto de golpe y miro en todas la direcciones pero no lo encontró, ni a el ni a sus cosas, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había marchado, asi que sin perder tiempo se vistió y salió de casa para ir a buscarlo, no dejaría que otra vez se alejara de el, lo traería de vuelta a casa sin importar quien tratara de impedirlo.


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras tanto Bakura se despertó al recibir la luz del sol en su rostro, estiro sus brazos para abrazar a quien se supone que debería estar junto a el, pero no lo sintió asi que se levanto de golpe y miro en todas la direcciones pero no lo encontró, ni a el ni a sus cosas, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había marchado, asi que sin perder tiempo se vistió y salió de casa para ir a buscarlo, no dejaría que otra vez se alejara de el y lo traería de vuelta a casa sin importa quien tratara de impedirlo .

-Ryou eres tu?

-si Yugi soy yo… lamento las molestias que cause pero ya estoy de vuelta en casa.

-dios, me da gusto saber eso, ahora mismo voy para alla, ya que me desvele y no fui a la escuela al menos me podrías contar que fue lo que sucedió.

-mm bueno yo no se si en verdad quisiera hablar de eso

-tiene algo que ver con Bakura, no es asi?

-…si, algo asi.

-bien, entiendo solo no llames a los chicos ellos tampoco asistieron hoy a clases por estar preocupados buscándote, ahora deben estar dormidos, solo iremos Yami y yo.

-gracias Yugi, los estaré esperando…

-quien llama a estas horas Yugi- bostezando ya que no durmió mucho esa noche-

-era Ryou ya ha regresado con Fubuki, ire a verlo ahora, tu sigue durmiendo-tenia pensado llevarlo con el, pero el pobre se caia de sueño.

-como que iras tu solo?, y que yo me quede a dormir dices?, claro que no ahora mismo me visto y nos vamos.

-pero Yami, no dormiste bien anoche debes descansar.

-claro que no aibou, no dejare que te vayas solo, tu también estas desvelado y si te duermes en el camino y alguien pasa y te ve dormido seguro se enamora de ti y te lleva con el, y eso no pienso permitirlo tu eres mio!- lo abraza amorosamente para luego tomar entre sus manos aquellos mechones rubios de su niño y besarlos, logrando con esa acción que el mas pequeño obtuviera un notable sonrojo.

-Yami (*/*), acerca sus labios para besarlo pero alguien los interrumpe.

-enserio ustedes son tan empalagosos

-déjalos en paz tonto!, estas tan amargado que no soportas que alguien mas sea feliz, por eso nadie te soporta!.

-cierra la boca enano, a quien nadie soporta es a ti, eres tan molesto por eso nadie te quiere.

-con que nadie me quiere he?, bueno eso no es lo que piensa el vecino de al lado que cada vez que me ve me invita a salir, y el no esta nada mal y tal vez un dia de estos acepte alguna de sus invitaciones.

-que dices!, como se atreve!, solo espera a que lo vea le daré una paliza

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, ademas el es guapo y tiene un lindo auto, asi que seria un desperdicio no darle una oportunidad.

Al oir esto Atem presiono tanto el vaso que tenia había tomado para servirse algo de jugo que lo rompió.

Heba al ver la cara de Atem al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de su error aunque muy tarde asi que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de subir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación.

-no creas que te libraras de esto, me las pagaras! y Atem por su parte no perdió tiempo y fue detrás de el, dejando a los otros dos con gotitas sobre sus cabezas.

-y ahora que les pasa a esos dos?

-estan de mal humor por no haber dormido bien.

-ohh, entiendo, bien ya me voy Ryou me esta esperando

-acaso estas sordo?, ya te dije que tu no iras a ningún lado solo, y ademas no pienso quedarme aquí porque esos dos no tardan en "arreglar sus diferencias" si sabes a lo que me refiero asi que no quiero oir sus gemidos.

-esta bien, vamos.

Una música sonaba insistentemente sin dejarlos dormir asi que con mucho pesar Marik se levanto sin despertar a Malik y tomo el celular para saber quien había sido el que los molestaba a esas horas.

-hola?

-Marik, necesito tu ayuda

-Bakura ahora que hiciste?, no me digas tiene algo que ver con que Ryou no apareciera por ningún lado anoche?

-si algo asi, necesito que me digas la dirección de donde vive con ese tipo, tengo que ir por Ryou.

-a que te refieres?, acaso no habías dicho que no lo perdonarías hasta que viniera rogarte?, me puedes explicar que diablos esta pasando!

Bakura iba corriendo asi que se detuvo para poder contestar y con una sonrisa dijo:

-anoche estuvo conmigo, el me dijo que me ama!

-asi que era eso, ya era horas de que ambos lo aceptaran, espera un segundo yo no se me la dirección deja la pregunto a Malik.

…

El estomago de Yugi sono y este avergonzado solo se llevo su mano al estomago esperando que Yami no hubiera escuchado, pero el si había oído.

-Yugi, porque no me dijiste que tenias hambre iremos a comprar algo para que comas y después iremos con Ryou.

-he?, pero no hay tiempo para eso Ryou nos espera

-no te estoy preguntado si quieres, te estoy diciendo que vamos a a ir y punto.

Mientras tanto con Bakura

Listo, escucha esta es la dirección

-bien, lo tengo ahora mismo voy para alla

-bien pero será mejor que nos expliques que fue lo que paso

-si, lo hare pero ahora debo ir por el.

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Yami

-no puedo creer que me hicieras comer todo eso Yami, me siento tan lleno, ni siquiera puedo dar un paso mas.

-vamos aibou, no podía permitir que anduvieras hambriento por la calle, debes comer bien y en cuanto a lo de que no puedes dar un paso mas, yo me encargo

-que?

Lo carga al estilo princesa y se va corriendo hacia la casa de Ryou con un hermoso bulto sonrojado en sus brazos.

Con Ryou

-ya se tardaron, me pregunto si vendrán?

*suena el timbre*

-deben ser ellos- se levanta del sofá y va a abrirla puerta

-crei que no llegarían, adelante pasen

Cuando los tricolores estaban por cerrar la puerta después de haber entrado, algo o más bien alguien se los impidió…

Y era nada mas y nada mas menos que un agitado chico de cabellera blanca.

-Bakura?

-y tu que estas haciendo aquí Bakura?

Pero este solo ignoro a los tricolores y se fue directo a abrazar a un sorprendido Ryou.

-Ryou porque te fuiste?, cuando desperté y vi que no estabas de inmediato llame a Marik para que me diera tu dirección, asi que he venido por ti.

Yami y Yugi no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, pero antes de que dijeran algo Bakura había sido empujado y ahora estaba en el suelo.

-que diablos, quien es e que se atreve a hacerme semejante cosa! – se frota el trasero mientras se levanta

-no te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a Ryou y será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te eche a patadas!

-como te atreves!- lo toma de la camisa y levanta el puño dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo su brazo es detenido

-no te atrevas a hacerlo Bakura!

-que estas haciendo Ryou?, suéltame tengo que darle su merecido a este idiota!

-tu no vas a hacerle nada y será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas

Lo suelta para acercarse a Ryou y tomarlo de los hombros

-estas bromeando verdad?, no puedes estar hablando enserio, Ryou anoche tu..

-ya no importa lo que haya pasado anoche, solo olvídalo

-no Ryou… no me hagas esto, se que tu me amas anoche me lo dijiste cuando te tuve entre mis brazos.

-estaba mintiendo! yo no siento nada por ti, además de odio, acaso creías que te perdonaría tan fácil todo lo que me hiciste, como ya te dije fue un error y solo te utilice asi que mejor has como si nunca hubiera pasado y déjame en paz!- lo empuja para después irse corriendo hacia su habitación seguido por Yugi.

-Ryou espera! - intenta ir tras el pero Fubuki le cierra el paso.

-bien, ya escuchaste el te desprecia asi que mejor vete y no vuelvas nunca – lo empuja hacia afuera y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Justo detrás de Bakura estaban Marik y Malik quienes habían visto todo

-Bakura que fue todo eso?

-Bakura?, te estoy hablando tonto y no me des la espalda- lo voltea para verlo de frente

-el me engaño, solo se burlo de mi

Siente algo que resbala por su mejilla asi que acerca su temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla para limpiar aquello y se da cuenta que son ¿lagrimas?

-Bakura estas bien?- le pregunta un preocupado Malik, pero este no contesta y los empuja a un lado para irse corriendo, Malik al ver esto se dirige hacia la puerta y comienzo a tocar fuertemente hasta que le abren.

En cuanto le abren la puerta Malik sube corriendo hacia la habitación de Ryou sin siquiera mirar a Fubuki y a Yami, mientras Marik se va detrás de Bakura.


	21. Chapter 21

-Bakura estas bien?- le pregunta un preocupado Malik, pero este no contesta y los empuja a un lado para irse corriendo, Malik al ver esto se dirige hacia la puerta y comienzo a tocar fuertemente hasta que le abren.

En cuanto le abren la puerta Malik sube corriendo hacia la habitación de Ryou sin siquiera mirar a Fubuki y a Yami, mientras Marik se va detrás de Bakura.

Subió tan rápido las escaleras que casi se cae, pero no se detuvo hasta entrar en la habitación de Ryou, y antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera decir algo, Malik tomo a Ryou de la camisa para comenzar a gritarle…

-que diablos pasa contigo!. Te parece gracioso jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, eh?- **Malik**

-Malik que haces? Suéltalo!- **Yugi**

-Malik basta, nadie se merece esto en eso tienes razón pero Bakura no es un santo, asi que porque estas tan enojado, acaso ya olvidaste las cosas horribles que Bakura le hizo a Ryou?- **Yugi**

-Ya seque Bakura también hizo cosas horribles, pero desde que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Ryou y que deseaba estar con el nuevamente, el ya no había salido con nadie y además incluso había conseguido un empleo el ya no quería seguir viviendo a costa de otras personas, todo porque estaba tratando de ser una mejor persona para que tu le dieras una oportunidad, el realmente te extraña!- **Malik**

-eso ya no importa- **Ryou**

**-**que dices, que no importa?- **Malik**

-si, ya no importa, el tuvo su oportunidad, antes yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por el, ahora mi prioridad es Fubuki y eso no cambiara.

-pero tu no lo amas, tu sigues amando a Bakura y es por eso que pasaste la noche con el, no es asi?, o no me digas que otra vez te forzó?- **Yugi**

-no…no me forzó yo fui con el por que asi lo quise.- **Ryou **

-entonces no entiendo cual es el problema- **Malik**

-no es tan fácil como tu crees Malik, yo ya no puedo estar con el, como dije antes mi prioridad ahora es Fubuki, el me ha aceptado después de lo que Bakura me hizo, el ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo, le debo tanto, incluso cuando le dije que había pasado la noche con Bakura el no me odio… el se lanzo a mis pies rogándome que no lo dejara que aunque no lo amara el se conformaba con mi compañía… yo que le debo tanto como podría abandonarlo solo por mi felicidad? - se cubre la cara para tapar las lagrimas que ya habían aparecido desde que comenzó a decir la razón de porque no podría estar con Bakura.

-no puedo abandonarlo!, incluso si eso significa hacer que Bakura me odie.

-pues allá tu si quieres estar con una persona que no amas peor para ti- se da la vuelta para irse.

-Malik a donde vas?- **Yugi**

-a buscar a Marik y a Bakura - **Malik**

-por favor no le digas nada a Bakura- **Ryou**

-no puedo prometerte eso, tal vez no se lo diga ahora pero habrá un momento en que se lo diré eso tenlo por seguro. Y solo quiero que pienses en algo… incluso si te quedas con el, si realmente amas a Bakura entonces nunca lograras querer a Fubuki como el desea que lo quieras, y llegado ese momento en que tu ya no quieras estar con el, ¿entonces que harás?... sabes a veces es bueno ser egoísta, porque si sigues poniendo los deseos de los demás sobre los tuyos, ¿entonces cuando será tu turno de ser feliz?

Sale de la habitación para ir por las escaleras y salir de ahí, ah se topo con Yami y Fubuki que ya iban a ver que es lo que ocurría, pero no los tomo en cuenta solo se siguió de largo, tomo su celular para llamar a Marik…

-Marik?, donde estas y Bakura como esta?

-ya voy a casa, no logre alcanzarlo, y no me contesta el celular, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en paz por ahora, tienes idea de que fue lo que paso?

-si, algo así, te contare cuando llegue a casa

**Mientras tanto con Ryou y Yugi **

**-**Ryou estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?, esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amas –**Yugi**

-si, ya he tomado una decisión – **Yugi**

-Ryou pero….tocan la puerta de la habitación

-adelante! – al unisonó.

-que pasa?, porque subieron de esa forma, y porque discutieron?, Malik parecía molesto- **Yami**

-no fue nada Yami, Malik solo regaño a Ryou por haber hecho que se desvelara, también esta de mal humor por falta de sueño, Yami creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-bien, los veremos después, adiós.

Ya llevaban cerca de la mitad de camino de regreso y Yugi aun no había dicho nada, solo parecía estar pensativo y Yami claro que noto eso, asi que no dudo en preguntar que es lo que sucedía.

-Yugi que es lo que pasa?, porque estas tan callado

-no es nada Yami, solo es algo que Ryou nos dijo a Malik y a mi, eso es lo que me tiene tan pensativo, pero no hagas mucho caso.

-dices que no haga caso, pero el hecho de que parezcas tan preocupado es obvio que es algo importante, que acaso no me tienes confianza?

-no es eso, sabes que yo confió en ti tanto o mas de lo que confías en mi- suspira- supongo que en algún momento te enterarías, lo que hablamos en la habitación de Ryou fue…

**1 mes después**

-Hola, perdón que lo moleste de nuevo señor Ishtar, pero de nuevo tenemos a su amigo detenido, haga favor de venir por el.

-entiendo, voy para allá- suspira-.

-es por Bakura, verdad, ahora que hizo?

-no tengo idea, pero de nuevo esta detenido, tendré que ir por el, diablos esto esta empezando a cansarme, porque no solo le dices que Ryou te confeso que lo ama para que deje de actuar como un imbécil?.

-sabes que no puedo, incluso si se lo digo y Bakura decide luchar por el, Ryou no piensa cambiar de parecer igual lo volvería a rechazar y quien sabe que seria capaz de hacer Bakura.

- bien, debo irme a recoger a ese idiota, tu también ya debes ir al colegio no vayas a llegar tarde.

-si, ya me iba también, espero que hoy Ryou este de mejor humor, últimamente a tenido cambios de humor bastante raros, tal vez ya esta comenzando a cansarse de estar con Fubuki y eso comienza a alterar sus nervios…

**En la preparatoria a la hora del almuerzo…**

Ryou devoro su almuerzo y ahora iba a comprar algunas golosinas a la maquina expendedora…

-cielos Ryou si sigues comiendo asi, te pondrás como una vaca- el mencionado voltea y les lanza una mirada asesina.

-si Ryou, Joey tiene razón, además porque últimamente estas de tan mal humor y cuando no es mal humor estas triste, que pasas contigo? – **Tristán**

-suspiro- no lo se, últimamente tengo mucha hambre y antojos extraños, además ni yo mismo me aguanto con este mal humor.

En las siguientes horas de clases, todos pudieron estar tranquilos no tuvieron que soportar a Ryou ya que este se había quedado dormido, pero logro despertarse 5 minutos antes de que sonora la campana, pero esta vez no se fue con los chicos como acostumbraba, pues había salido como rayo ya que quería llegar a la pastelería de camino a casa por algunos pastelillos.

**Mientras tanto en casa de Malik/ Marik**

-y entonces que fue lo que hizo esta vez Bakura?

-se metió una pelea con unos pandilleros y los mando al hospital, cuando llegue por el aun estaba borracho, puedes creer que incluso en su estado de ebriedad logro conseguir mas números telefónicos que los que conseguía cuando vivía solo?, ahora se acuesta con cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

-Marik no crees que esto se nos esta yendo de las manos?

-si, no entiendo que diablos esta esperando Ryou para hacer algo al respecto.

**En la casa de Yami/Yugi **

-amor no pareces estar de buen humor hoy, es por el extraño comportamiento de Ryou?

-si, la verdad es que no entiendo que le pasa, cambios repentinos de humor, ha comenzado a comer el doble y en su mayoría es comida chatarra, además eso de que duerma mas de lo normal, me pregunto que esta pasando con el?

...-pensativo-…, enserio que será?...mmm…oh por los dioses egipcios!


	22. Chapter 22

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Ryou había arrasado con su bento y ahora comía algunas golosinas, extrañamente esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor, así que Yugi aprovecho para hacer la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos durante toda la noche y lo que iba de la mañana.

-Ryou puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro Yugi ^^

-bien, como te lo pregunto… tu?, hace un mes cuando pasaste la noche con Bakura…te cuidaste? ¬¬

Al escuchar esa pregunta a Ryou de la impresión se le cayó el chocolate de la boca que se le había ido literalmente al suelo.

-al ver tu reacción entonces supongo que la respuesta es no! -.-u

-como lo descubriste? **\(º/º)/**

**-****acaso no es obvio****?, eso mismo es la causa de tus síntomas, duermes y comes mas de lo normal, y tienes constantes cambios de humor** **(˘-˘). ****Al escuchar eso****a todos los demás excepto Yami que ya estaba al tanto de lo que creí****a su aibou se quedaron de piedra, literalmente. Fue hasta unos segundos después que todos los demás volvieron a recuperar la conciencia y gritaron al unisonó:**

**-Que!****!**

**Mientras tanto Ryou aun seguía **con una cara tipo así (ﾟДﾟ|||)

-Ryou estas bien?-.-u, pero el mencionado no responde nada y solo se desmaya asustando a todos.

nooo, Ryou! ToT - (Todos al unisonó)

-tranquilos no se alarmen solo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, pero tengan cuidado recuerden su estado, mientras yo iré a la farmacia.

-aibou espera yo te acompañare!

-bien, vamos- y cada quien se fue por su respectivo camino.

-Yugi para que estamos yendo a la farmacia?

-que no es obvio?, por una prueba de embarazo para Ryou

**Mientras-tanto **

Enfermera!

-tranquilízate Joey -.-u

-que es lo que sucede?- enfermera

-nuestro amigo que esta esperando se desmayo

-bien, pónganlo en la cama, y por favor salgan mientras yo lo reviso

**Un-rato-después **

-ya regresamos como esta Ryou?

-bien, acaba de despertar

-bien iré a verlo

-Ryou como te sientes?, mira te he traído esto –le da la prueba de embarazo y este la acepta agradecido para luego ir hacia el baño.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Ryou regresara nervioso y confirmara lo que Yugi ya sabia.

-se acabo Ryou, porque no solo aceptas esta oportunidad de ser feliz con Bakura? No creo que Fubuki quiera hacerse cargo tanto de ti como tu hijo además el no debería hacerse cargo de ese niño ya que el ya tiene un padre.

-el tiene razón Ryou, simplemente acéptalo tu lugar no es con Fubuki si no con Bakura.

-Malik?, a que hora entraste?

-justo después de que entraras al baño, y dinos, entonces que harás?

-se lo diré a Fubuki esta tarde, pero aun no se que pase después de esto.

-y en cuanto a Bakura?

-no lo se, el debe odiarme, tal vez ni si siquiera crea que es su hijo, no se si deba decirle.

-no puedes hacer eso, tienes que decírselo.

-todo dependerá de lo que pase en unas horas

Y ya no pudieron seguir hablando ya que todos los demás entraron a la habitación, por lo que resto de las clases los tres hikaris estuvieron algo serios, esto lo habían notado los demás chicos pero Yami los había tranquilizado poniéndolos al tanto de la situación.

Al salir de clases todos se juntaron afuera de la escuela.

-Ryou pase lo que pase todos estamos contigo, no lo olvides

-si, y mas te vale cuidarte mucho, recuerda que llevas contigo a nuestro primer sobrino!

-gracias chicos, en verdad… gracias.

Y así todos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos…

Eran cerca ya de las 7 de la noche cuando Fubuki llego a casa, ese día había tardado mas de lo normal, y eso había aumentado los nervios del albino, pero después de varios minutos de silencio durante la cena Ryou tomo todo el valor que pudo y se decidió a hablar.

-Fubuki?

-si, que pasa?

-hay algo que debo contarte

-sucede algo malo?

-no… no es algo malo- acaricia su vientre – pero no se como vayas a tomarlo

-es sobre lo de tu embarazo?- al oír eso Ryou se le fue el color de rostro y estaba tan pálido como fantasma (como si eso fuera posible -.-).

-co…como lo supiste?

-tienes todos los síntomas, incluso esta mañana te escuche como vomitabas después haber tomado tu desayuno. Al principio creí que tu ya lo sabias y me lo estabas ocultando, pero después supuse que aun no lo sabias, entonces como fue que te enteraste de tu estado?

-Yugi fue quien me lo dijo al parecer el esta mas atento de mi que yo mismo, entonces si ya lo habías notado, porque no me has reclamado, por que no me has dicho que me vaya?

-acaso lo olvidas?, te dije que no m importaba que hubieras estado con el, yo pensé que esto podría pasar y lo acepte, si crees que estoy enojado no lo estoy, cuando te dije que te aceptaba, aun no he cambiado de opinión.

La mano de Ryou temblaba jamás pensó que esa seria su respuesta, de camino a casa el por un segundo había creído que Fubuki se pondría furioso y lo echaría de su casa y por ese segundo se había imaginado la cara de felicidad que tendría Bakura si le dijera aquella noticia, pero al saber cual era la respuesta de Fubuki no pudo evitar sentirse mal y hasta cierto punto desesperado.

Y en lugar de hacerle saber a Fubuki lo que realmente creía, solo junto fuerzas suficientes para fingir una leve sonrisa, pero lo que le dijo después Fubuki le hizo perder aquella sonrisa.

-y ya que estas esperando un bebe, no crees que es hora de comprometernos?

-q…que, no puedes estar hablando enserio?

-se que es muy pronto para hablar de algo como casarnos pero creo que el niño debería nacer dentro de una familia, yo quiero cuidar de ustedes dos, quiero que los 3 seamos una familia.

-pero yo no quiero ca…

-falta poco para la graduación, podríamos comenzar a hacer los planes después de eso, hay tanto que organizar, además habrá que mandarte a hacer tu ajuar especialmente para ese día ya que para entonces ya tu vientre estará bastante abultado- decía todo esto tan feliz y sin dejar hablar a Ryou, entonces Ryou comenzó a molestarse y ya no lo soporto:

-Que parte de no me quiero casar no has entendido maldita sea, ya he tenido suficiente de esto! - Ryou respiraba fuertemente y tenía sus manos hechas puño.

-tranquilízate cariño, entiendo que ahora digas eso ya que debe ser a causa de tus constantes cambios de humor, ya veras que cuando te relajes entenderás que es una maravillosa idea, le dijo mientras entendía su mano para tomar su rostro pero Ryou ya no lo soporto y golpeo su mano para hacerla a un lado y acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa.

Corría tan rápido como podía y solo pensaba en una sola dirección, deseaba tanto verlo que ya no le importaba lo demás, solo quería ver su rostro y oír su voz quería darle aquella maravillosa noticia.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar solo tenia que doblar la esquina, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Bakura afuera del departamento pero al parecer no estaba solo…

Bakura estaba con una chica que no era precisamente la más hermosa de entre las chicas que había logrado tener.

-Bakura – dijo algo dolido al ver como el mencionado se comía a besos a la tipa.

-jaa, pero mira que tenemos aquí, que es lo que quieres?

-pero mira que chico tan lindo, oye no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo? –intenta acercarse a el pero Bakura la detiene.

-no lo toques perra, no eres digna – le dice en un tono atemorizante y la hace a un lado.

-entonces que es lo que quieres?, no tengo todo el día, como veras tengo asuntos que atender.

-Bakura tengo que decirte algo muy importante…yo estoy –toma suficiente valor para decirlo- yo voy a tener un hijo.

Bakura al escuchar esto agacho su mirada y tapo con su flequillo la misma

-no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí a darme esa noticia, supongo que has de estar muy feliz sabiendo que esperas un hijo de el, pues felicidades entonces que sean muy felices juntos- cada palabra la decía con rabia y desprecio disfrazando su dolor.

-idiota! tu no entiendes

-que se supone que tengo que entender ya comprendí que tu nunca me amaste y solo fui una diversión para ti, eso ya me quedo claro desde el día que me echaste casa de ese tipo hace 1 mes.

Ryou no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Bakura realmente estaba herido.

-ahora porque no te largas con el padre de tu hijo, para que sean muy felices y me dejas en paz!.

-pues agradecemos tus buenos deseos Bakura – los tres que estaban presentes voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso y era nada mas y nada menos que Fubuki que había seguido a Ryou pero había esperado a que Ryou dijera lo que tuviera que decir para poder interceder.

-si, seremos muy felices los tres Ryou, mi hijo y yo, ah y si nos disculpas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para "NUESTA BODA" que por cierto esperamos verte por ahí, así que con permiso te dejamos para que atiendas a esta "señorita", vámonos amor- toma la mano de un sollozante Ryou.

Mientras tanto Bakura trataba de contener su coraje para no ir y darle su merecido a ese tipo.

-anda cariño, no me hagas esperar mas – intenta acercarse para besarlo, pero Bakura la empuja lejos.

-no me toques perra y será mejor que te largues- se dio vuelta para entrar al departamento y en cuanto cerro la puerta comenzó a lanzar y romper todo lo que tenia a su paso, para luego ir hacia la habitación que antes ocupaba Ryou y dejarse caer en la cama, sujetar las sabanas y llorar en silencio el nombre de su amor perdido…

-Ryou… Ryou


	23. Chapter 23

**En la casa de Fubuki… **

-No llores, al menos lo intentaste.

-que haces aquí?, como puedes seguir como si nada después de lo que paso, ¿no deberías estar molesto, no deberías reclamarme que fuera a buscarlo?

-por lo menos… tu si hiciste el intento.

-basta, porque siempre hablas de esa forma, como si tu hubieras perdido algo muy importante y no hubieras hecho nada para impedirlo!

-por que así fue.

-será mejor que me digas que es lo que esta pasando!

-bien, en algún momento tenia que decirte esto… yo realmente no te amo y no se si algún día llegue a hacerlo.

-que?... entonces por que has hecho todo esto!

-yo… lo hice porque solo deseo tu felicidad y la mía, así como tu lo amas a el, yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo mas que a mi vida.

-a que diablos estas jugando!?, entonces porque no estas con el?

-yo tuve mi oportunidad y fui egoísta, no acepte que el quisiera cumplir su sueño si eso significaba que tuviera que irse lejos, no me importaron sus suplicas de que esperara por el, cuando me dijo que primero cumpliría su sueño lo odie y lo desprecie, si tan solo yo hubiera entendido en ese entonces que si amas a alguien entonces deseas su felicidad pero pudo mas mi egoísmo y mi orgullo, yo tenia miedo de que si se iba lejos me olvidaría, y fui yo mismo con mi actitud lo alejo, el no volvió, tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

Solo no te lo había hecho porque me duele recordarlo.

-porque no lo buscas?

-no reo que tenga caso, eso paso hace tanto que el ya debe haber hecho su vida, el debe haberse olvidado de mi y yo no puedo seguir lamentándome y llorando por un amor que no pudo ser, es por eso que yo también decidí que debo dejar el pasado atrás y encontrar alguien con quien ser feliz… Bakura tuvo su oportunidad de ser feliz contigo pero fue tonto y la desaprovecho pero llego estoy aquí, por eso te pido que me dejes ser feliz a tu lado.

-yo…no lo se, lo siento.

-no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, solo piénsalo.

**Al día siguiente de camino de regreso a casa**

-Ryou porque has estado tan callado, sucede algo?

-ayer fui a buscar a Bakura

-que fue lo que paso, le dijiste lo del bebe?

-bueno todo comenzó ayer cuando llegue y…. – algunos minutos después-.

-ese Bakura es un imbécil, como se atreve a decirte eso!- **Joey y Tristan**

-que harás ahora Ryou, aceptaras lo que Fubuki te propone?- **Yugi**

-no lo se, tal vez el tiene razón y mi lugar no es con Bakura.

-Ryou tu no puedes hacer eso, no puedes ocultarle la verdad a Bakura sobre su hijo, el tiene que saberlo!- **Malik**

-lo intente, pero el es el que no quiere saber nada mas de mi.

-entonces, aceptaras casarte con el, en verdad quieres eso?-**Atem **

-sea lo que sea que hagas, sabes que cuentas con nosotros- **Heba**

-veo que ya llegaste, como te sientes?

-bien gracias, hoy fue un buen día.

-iré a ver si esta lista la comida, ahora vuelvo.

-espera - lo sujeta del brazo-.

-sucede algo Ryou?

-acepto.

-que?

-acepto casarme contigo.

-oh dios, eso es maravilloso!- lo braza

-…pero con una condición…

-¿condición?, ¿de que se trata?

-esperaremos hasta que mi bebe nazca, si después del parto tu aun sigues adelante con la idea de la boda, aun aceptando la responsabilidad de cuidar de un niño que no es tuyo, entonces me casare contigo, no quiero que si nos casamos antes, cuando nazca el bebe tu lo rechaces por que no lleve tu sangre o tu aparencicia.

- entiendo que pienses así, y lo acepto, estoy dispuesto a esperar y durante estos meses me asegurare de hacerte la persona mas feliz.

**Al día siguiente **

-ya lo decidí, y he aceptado la propuesta de Fubuki, me casare con el, solo hasta después de que nazca mi bebe.

-Ryou estas seguro, no deberías pensarlo mejor?

-precisamente por que ya lo pensé, es que lo decidí así, si el acepta a mi hijo entonces yo lo aceptare.

-el no tiene por que aceptar nada!, ese bebe ya tiene un padre y tu no puedes negarle ese derecho y si tu no de lo dices, entonces se lo diré yo!.

-no le dirás nada a Bakura, Malik. Esto es algo que ya decidí y ni tu ni nadie tiene porque interferir!.

-no me importa si te enojas, Bakura tiene que saberlo y será el quien decida si luchara por ustedes dos o no.

- no lo harás, y si lo intentas, te juro me iré muy lejos, Bakura tuvo su oportunidad y no la acepto, allá el si quiere seguir revolcándose con cualquiera que le pase por enfrente, el no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo ladrón altanero y déspota que hace 5mil años y yo no tengo porque sufrir por alguien así!- comenzó a ver borroso y perdió el conocimiento, lo ultimo que oyó fue como los chicos gritaban asustados su nombre…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital…

-veo que ya despertaste, como te sientes?

-quien es usted?

-soy el doctor que te atendió cuando llegaste aquí inconsciente.

-mi bebe!, ¿mi bebe esta bien, doctor?

-tranquilo, el bebe esta bien, tu desmayo fue a causa de un fuerte disgusto que tuviste, debes cuidarte mucho, y evitar el estrés así como las emociones fuertes y disgustos, ya que tu cuerpo esta ahora algo débil a causa de tu embarazo. Ya me encargue de decírselo a tus amigos, ello no se han apartado de afuera de esta habitación desde que te trajeron, quieres verlos?

-si, por favor.

-entonces no haremos nada en verdad?

-por ahora será mejor dejarlo así, recuerden lo que dijo el doctor, lo mejor será esperar al menos hasta que el bebe nazca, luego veremos que hacemos, pero esa boda no va a suceder.

4 meses después

-hoy nos despedimos de algunos de los mejores alumnos que esta institución ha tenido y también de algunos de los mas revoltosos decía el director mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba cierto grupo de chicos, y así siguió el discurso de despedida para después entregarles a cada quien sus respectivos papeles y felicitarlos, mientras cerca de ahí Fubuki y Marik observaban a los chicos, cuando de pronto Marik pudo reconocer cerca de ahí a cierta persona de cabellos albinos, así muy disimuladamente fue hacia donde esta el.

-no esperaba verte por aquí, Bakura.

-solo quería ver como estaba- mientras observa a Ryou se veía muy hermoso con us pancita , entonces su mirada se centro en Fubuki al ver que este se acercaba a Ryou para abrazarlo y felicitarlo para luego acariciar su pancita. Hizo la mirada a un lado no quería ver mas esa escena.

-parece que es muy feliz ahora, cuanto tiene ya su bebe?

-5 meses.-

-y ya saben que será?

-no, Ryou quiere que sea sorpresa.

-entiendo, me voy, o llegare tarde al trabajo.

-trabajo?

-si ahora trabajo en el museo de domino, decidí que no podía seguir lamentándome por lo sucedido, así que ahora tengo un trabajo y deje de tomar y salir, sabes me ha estado yendo bastante bien, y me han ofrecido un empleo en uno de los museos de Egipto ya que pronto inauguraran una exposición y quieren que este a cargo, así que me iré pronto.

-que?!, Bakura no puedes irte que pasara con Ryou, acaso no piensas luchar por el!, vas a darte por vencido tan fácil?, no puedes estar hablando enserio!.

-no hay nada por que luchar, solo míralo, esta tan feliz con el, además va a darle un hijo, no tiene caso.

-idiota!, aun hay una oportunidad, cuando pensabas irte?.

- la exposición iniciara dentro de 5 meses pero debo pensaba irme antes.

-eso es tiempo suficiente, no puedes irte antes debes esperar al menos hasta que el bebe de Ryou nazca!.

-porque debería quedarme?

-si en verdad deseas estar con Ryou, solo espera hasta entonces.


	24. Chapter 24

**4 meses después **

Malik, Yugi y Ryou se habían reunido, hace tiempo que no se veían ya que debido a los ya casi 9 meses de embarazo de Ryou, el ya no tenia muchas ganas de salir, así que les había costado bastante convencerlo para salir.

-Ryou no sabes el gusto que me da verte, te ves tan lindo así!

-gracias Yugi, aunque ya no aguanto el embarazo a veces me duele la espalda y otras veces no puedo dormir además últimamente he estado demasiado irritable.

-bueno ya falta poco solo un par de semanas y tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos.

-espero ese día con ansias.

-oye Ryou, entonces sobre Fubuki…?

-hace meses que no mencionaba nada sobre la boda, pero esta mañana me dijo que ya era tiempo de comenzar a hacer los preparativos, dijo que se haría cargo de contratar a una planificadora.

-Ryou, aun estas a tiempo… no lo hagas solo por que sientes que se lo debes, tu felicidad debe ser tu prioridad, y tanto tu como yo, sabemos que tu felicidad no es con el.

-ya déjalo Malik, me temo que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-Ryou… tienes que ser razonable, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes ocultarle a Bakura para siempre sobre el bebe.

-tu también, Yugi?, ya he tomado mi decisión y nada de lo que me digan o hagan me hare cambiar de parec… ahhh.- quejido de dolor-.

-Ryou que pasa?

-me duele… ahhh…creo que el bebe ya viene!

-imposible aun no es tiempo dijeron nerviosos

Malik y Yugi se quedaron de piedra literalmente, pero cuando oyeron un nuevo quejido de dolor de Ryou despertaron y se apresuraron ha ayudarlo, Malik lo cargo mientras Yugi avisaba al hospital que iban en camino, se subieron al auto y se fueron de inmediato al lugar antes mencionado.

Las manos de Malik temblaban sobre el volante y su pie presionaba sobre el acelerador cada ves que oía los gritos del albino ocasionando que se pasara alguno que otro semáforo en rojo, mientras que Yugi con sus manos temblorosas intentaba marcar a los demás para avisarles.

Después de lo que creyeron fue una eternidad, por fin llegaron a su destino donde ya los esperaba el doctor que atendía a Ryou con algunas enfermeras y una silla de ruedas.

Después de que Ryou ingresara a la sala de partos, Yugi saco su celular y se lo extendió a Malik.

-toma!

-para que?

-llama a Bakura.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, primero Yami seguido de Marik, después Joey, Tea y Tristan.

-como están Ryou y el bebe?

-aun no sabemos nada, ya que no tienen mucho que ingresaron a la sala de partos.

-entiendo dijo Yami, para luego voltear en diferentes direcciones y luego hacer una pregunta.

-donde esta Fubuki?

Yugi y Malik tensaron ante esa pregunta, pero fue Yugi quien contesto rápidamente.

-eh, Fubuki?..., pues veras, cuando intente llamarlo se agoto mi saldo así que ya no pude avisarle.

- y yo ni siquiera lo traigo conmigo dijo Malik haciéndose el inocente.

Pero Yami y Marik no eran tontos y si los demás se tragaron eso, ellos no, pero no dijeron nada ya que intuyeron lo que sus hikaris intentaban hacer.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando escucharon pasos acercándose, Malik y Yugi sonrieron cómplices cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era el que llegaba.

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver llegar a nada mas y nada menos que a Bakura, todos entonces voltearon a ver a los dos hikaris, y estos al verse descubiertos emprendieron la huida rápidamente.

-como están Ryou y su bebe?

-aun no sabemos nada,

-entiendo- solo se limito a contestar eso para luego sentarse a esperar.

Mientras tanto Ryou pujaba según las indicaciones del doctor, estaba demasiado cansado y el dolor era terrible pero aun así estaba dando lo mejor de si para que su bebe naciera, y por fin después de un ultimo esfuerzo en el que sintió que se le iban todas sus fuerzas, escucho el llanto de su bebe.

-felicidades Ryou, tu bebe esta en perfectas condiciones - esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Ryou sonriera feliz y aliviado.

-felicidades Ryou tu bebe es…- pero ya no alcanzo a oír las palabras del doctor ya que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron y se durmió profundamente.

Pasó alrededor de una hora más hasta que las puertas de la sala de maternidad se abrieran y un muy feliz doctor saliera para dar las excelentes noticias que tenia.

-tanto Ryou como la bebe están bien.

-la bebe?, entonces es una niña?- pregunto Tea emocionada.

-así es, es un hermosa bebita muy sana.

-podemos verlos, doctor?

-Ryou ahora esta dormido, la bebe esta en la sala de los cuneros, ahí podrán verla - todos comenzaron a festejar y más de uno se sintió aliviado.

Todos estaban parados frente al espejo de aquella sala, buscando con la vista a la bebita, hasta que Bakura vio a una hermosa bebe y supo que era ella, sintió la enorme necesidad de ir hacia donde estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en aquella habitación y tomo en sus brazos a esa pequeñita, la cual en cuanto estuvo en aquellos brazos dejo de llorar, todos miraron enternecidos aquella escena, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver como las expresiones del rostro de Bakura se hacían gentiles y de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas.

-eres tan hermosa, me pregunto ¿cual será tu nombre?

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos deseaban entrar y sostener en sus brazos a esa pequeñita, nadie se atrevía a terminar con tan maravillosa escena.

Fue hasta que Bakura salió con ella, que los demás pudieron verla, y Bakura tenia razón ella era muy hermosa con su piel tan albina como la de Ryou y sus hermosos cabellos azules aunque aun no había abierto los ojos.

-cuando Ryou despierte querrá verla, yo se la llevare, espero que no se enoje por eso, ya que debería ser Fubuki quien lo haga, pero veo que aun no ha llegado y yo no quisiera separarme de ella.

Entonces todos pusieron cara de susto al recordar que nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisarle a Fubuki para luego voltear a ver a Yugi y a Malik, los cuales de inmediato huyeron de la escena.

Y mientras se decidían por quien avisaría a Fubuki y recibir su furia por no haberle avisado antes, Bakura se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ryou y entro para darse cuenta que Ryou aun dormía, así que tomo una silla y la acerco para observarlo mientras dormía.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que Ryou despertó, trato de levantarse pero una dolorosa punzada entre sus piernas le hizo detenerse:

-no te esfuerces, aun sigues delicado – el albino menor se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona a la persona que le hablaba y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Bakura sentado cerca y en sus brazos con un bultito envuelto en una cobija rosa.

Pero antes de que Ryou dijera algo, Bakura se levanto y puso sobre su regazo a la pequeñita…

-felicidades Ryou, tu bebe es muy hermosa.- Ryou le descubrió el rostro a su pequeñita y pudo apreciarla.

- si, es muy hermosa- después de admirarla unos segundos levanto su mirada para ver a Bakura y preguntar:

-por que estas aquí?

-discúlpame si mi presciencia te incomoda Ryou, pero los chicos me avisaron que tu estabas en trabajo de parto y yo vine tan rápido como pude, aunque se que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero cuando vi a tu bebita en los cuneros… sentí que debía tomarla entre mis brazos… se parece a ti, seguro heredo tu hermosa piel y el cabello de tu difunta madre, se la ha pasado dormida, parece que también heredo eso de ti… ¿me pregunto en que se parecerá a su padre?, no veo rasgos de el en ella, tal vez es muy pronto.

Ryou no decía nada, solo dejaba que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y de su boca escaparan algunos sollozos.

-perdona si te moleste Ryou, ya me voy tengo algunos pendientes que resolver antes de mi viaje.

Ryou al escuchar esto levanto su mirada y pregunto:

-tu viaje?

-si…me iré a Egipto, he aceptado un buen empleo allá, me temo que este es el adiós definitivo, se muy feliz Ryou y cuida bien de ella - dijo mientras se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente. -No pude ver sus ojos, pero seguro serán muy hermosos.

Bakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió de aquella habitación, en cuanto el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escucho, la bebe comenzó a hacer gestos avisando que pronto haría su primer berrinche.

A Ryou en ese instante no le importo el dolor de su parte baja, y como pudo intento correr con su bebe en brazos…tenia que detenerlo.

Pero al abrir la puerta su disgusto llego cuando en frente de el estaba Fubuki, quien antes de que dijera algo, ya lo había tomado en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama.

-Ryou lamento la tardanza pero al parecer fui el ultimo en ser avisado, incluso Bakura estuvo aquí antes que yo… ya me las pagaran tus amigos después, ahora solo quiero ver a mi pequeñita.

Ryou estuvo apunto de gritarle para desmentirle, pero se cayo al ver que la niña en pleno berrinche abría los ojos y mostraba sus gemas rojizas.

Justo en ese momento entraron todos los demás, que ya no querían seguir esperando para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, a la cual en cuanto vieron que lloraba Yugi y Malik rápido intentaban calmarla.

Sus intentos por calmar el berrinche de la bebe surtieron efecto y entonces pudieron apreciar los ojos de la bebe, Malik y Yugi sonrieron para luego decir:

-sus ojos…son…- **Yugi y Malik** sorprendidos

-los mas hermosos… al parecer "eso fue lo que heredero de su padre".- **contesto Ryou**.

*********notas finales*********

proximo capitulo el final TnT


	25. Chapter 25

-Ryou estas listo?

-si.

- vamos el novio ya espera por ti.

Ryou iba del brazo de su padre, caminaba directo hacia el altar, donde ya Fubuki lo esperaba sonriente, mientras lo murmullos resonaban por todo el lugar.

Iba hermosamente vestido de blanco y ni se diga de su rostro maquillado tenuemente para la ocasión solo para resaltar sus finos rasgos.

Se hinco frente al altar después de haber llegado hasta junto a su prometido y futuro esposo y así dio inicio la ceremonia y continuo sin problema alguno, entonces llego el momento de la pregunta decisiva:

- Tenjoin Fubuki aceptas como tu esposo a Ryou Hikari para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, acepto.

-y tu Ryou Hikari, aceptas a Tenjoin Fubuki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Luego de terminar esa pregunta, se escucho un silencio total en todo el lugar, pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que Ryou no dijo nada…

-…yo…ace-

-ALTO!, todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz que se había atrevido a interrumpir.

-Ryou, no lo hagas por favor… ven…vámonos de aquí- levanto su mano y la sostuvo hacia el frente en señal de que estaba esperando por el.

-¿Bakura?, dijo con las lagrimas de felicidad apunto de salir de sus ojos.

-vamos, que esperas Ryou, ven… trae a nuestra hija y vámonos de aquí.

-oye Ryou, despierta, vamos despierta!

-¿He?, ¿Malik?, entiendo que estés cansado, pero podrías por favor a ayudarnos a acomodar los lugares de tus invitados!.

-lo siento.

-he?, por que estas llorando?

-llorando, yo?

-si, o no me digas que esto no es una lagrima?- dijo mientras le limpiaba la lagrima que acaba de escapar de su ojo izquierdo.

-no…no es nada, solo es por que acabo de despertar, dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

-"si, como tu digas"

-oye Ryou no te sientes nervioso?, solo falta una semana para tu boda, me parece increíble que en tan solo dos semanas esa organizadora de bodas haya logrado tener todo listo.

-serás el primero en tener su propia familia.

-y ustedes?, lo han hablado con Yami y Marik?, acerca de tener una familia?

-si, yo si tengo deseos, pero lo hemos hablado y lo mejor es esperar un poco mas.

-si nosotros también lo hemos hablado, pero ahora estamos por comenzar la universidad así que no creemos que sea conveniente tener una familia hora.

-bueno, basta de hablar de eso, ya que hemos terminado con esto, ¿Por qué no vamos a recoger tu traje de novio?, es lo único que falta.

-bien, vamos.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

-Ryou como te sientes?

-en media hora serás Ryou Tenjoin

-un poco nervioso.

Deberías ver el salón esta hermoso, esa mujer si que se lucio con los preparativos y ni se diga de cómo esta adornada la iglesia, creo que esa mujer compro todos los invernaderos de Cd. Domino.

-No te muevas- dijeron Tea y Yugi quienes le acomodaban el cabello y hacían los últimos arreglos para que Ryou quedara perfecto.

-awwww, te ves tan hermoso!, ni todos las reinas egipcias se vieron alguna vez mejor que tu en estos momentos.

-gracias, Tea

-de nada, ahora me voy, quiero ver como va el otro novio.

Después de que Tea saliera, Yugi y Malik aprovecharon para hablar con Ryou

-entonces es definitivo, en verdad cometerás semejante estupidez!

-Ryou por favor aun estas a tiempo.

-esta mañana Marik hablo con Bakura… su vuelo sale esta tarde, enserio dejaras que todo termine así?

-….

-maldición al menos dime que cierra la boca, pero contesta!

-….

-Malik déjalo así, nada de lo que digamos o hagamos hará que cambia de opinión.

-ya es hora, vamos.

Mientras tanto Marik fue en busca de Bakura, el también haría un ultimo intento por que todo se arreglara.

Lo encontró afuera del departamento, estaba por tomar el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

-así que en verdad te vas, Bakura?

-si… ya no hay razón para que yo permanezca aquí, creo que ya es hora de hacer las cosas bien… por cierto que no deberías estar en una boda en esta momento?

-es por eso que vengo, que no vas a hacer un ultimo intento?, acaso dejaras que Ryou se quede con ese que no ama, si realmente quieres hacer las cosas bien, entonces ve y detén esa maldita boda!

-ya no tiene caso… dices que no lo ama?, de eso no estaría tan seguro, acaso lo olvidas?, ellos tienen una hermosa hija, ahora si me disculpas llegara tarde… por favor dile a Ryou que espero que me perdone y que me disculpe por haber seguido en su departamento, toma entrégaselas por favor - le da las llaves del departamento.

-¡idiota espera, esa niña es…

Riiing riiing…

-hola?... si ahora mismo estoy yendo al aeropuerto… si no se preocupe, nos veremos en unas horas.- ya no hizo caso de Marik solo se subió al auto que partió de inmediato.

-¡Maldición!

Ryou camina hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, era el centro de atención todos lo miraban embelesado y no era para menos se veía tan hermoso, algunos murmuraban cosas como "que envidia, quisiera estar en su lugar", "vaya realmente es hermoso, no se podría esperar menos del futuro esposo de Tenjoin Fubuki", "el no se lo merece, debería ser mío", haciéndolo sentir incomodo pero respiro profundo y siguió hacia el frente ignorando aquello, hasta llegar al altar donde su padre lo entrego, y antes de sentarse solo hecho una mirada rápida hacia su bebe que estaba en brazos de Yugi.

-Y así dio inicio la ceremonia…

-querido hermanos estamos hoy reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Tenjoin Fubuki y Ryou Hikari….. y así continuo hasta que llego la pregunta decisiva:

-Tenjoin Fubuki aceptas por esposo a Ryou Hikari para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si…acepto.

-Ryou Hikari aceptas por esposo a Tenjoin Fubuki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Todo era exactamente como en el sueño, cada cosa, era lo mismo, entonces volteo hacia la puerta como esperando que al igual que en ese sueño Bakura entrara para detener esa boda y llevárselo lejos.

Pero nada sucedió y los murmullos se hicieron presentes una vez mas "que esta esperando" "porque no dice que acepta, no me digas que dejara plantado a Fubuki", y cosas como esas comenzaban a hacerse presentes, y entonces la misma pregunta fue hecha…

-¿es cierto, no era mas que un simple sueño?, ¿tu realmente no vendrás por mi? ¿Entonces yo… realmente te perdí, no es así?

Ryou Hikari aceptas por esposo a Tenjoin Fubuki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Respiro profundo y entonces dijo:

-Yo…

Notas Finales:

Bueno creo que ya el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo.


	26. Chapter 26

Sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje, su esposo desde hacia ya 4 años reposaba en sus piernas, dejo de ver el paisaje para dirigir su mirada hacia el abultado vientre de su marido, seria un niño, acerco su mano para acariciar su vientre, esto logro despertar al otro, quien con una sonrisa logro incorporarse para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-me amas?

-si, al principio no estaba seguro, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo, yo se que en verdad te amo, ¿y tu…me amas?

-si, mas que a nada en el mundo.

-soy tan feliz a tu lado.

-ahora se que ese día tome la decisión correcta.

Cerró sus ojos y a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás, en aquella boda…

-Ryou Hikari aceptas por esposo a Tenjoin Fubuki para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Respiro profundo y entonces dijo:

-Yo… - todo el lugar se quedo en silencio absoluto, esperando la respuesta que daría el albino.

-no… no acepto.- dijo con voz firme.

-Ryou que estas haciendo?- pregunto nervioso Fubuki.

-lo siento, pero en verdad yo… no puedo hacer esto, no te amo y estoy seguro que nunca lo hare, así como tu no me amas tampoco, así porque no lo dejamos ya, ahora que aun estamos a tiempo.

-Ryou por favor, no me hagas esto.

-lo siento – se levanto decidido pero Fubuki lo detuvo del brazo y lo miro de forma preocupada y suplicante, la mano con la que lo sujetaba estaba temblorosa, entonces Ryou dudo de lo que estaba haciendo y estaba por ceder.

-soy horrible… evitando que vayas a encontrar tu felicidad, perdóname – soltó si brazo.

¡Ve!, rápido aun estas a tiempo- dijo Fubuki, Ryou por un segundo no creyó lo que estaba diciendo, pero luego solo le susurro un "gracias" – Ryou le dio la espalda a Fubuki, estaba por irse cuando dijo "tú también debes ir en busca de tu felicidad" – Fubuki no puedo evitar dejar salir sus lagrimas al escuchar eso, pues sabia que eso no pasaría.

Coloco sus manos sobre la larga tela de su túnica y con ellas tomo el exceso de tela, para luego poder comenzar a correr, sin tropezar. Todos en el lugar miraban atónitos lo que sucedía, Yugi y compañía estaban aliviados y felices por lo sucedido pues Ryou al fin había hecho las cosas como se debían y había pensando en su propia felicidad en lugar de la de otros.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, es que ¿como era posible que este niño tonto dejara en ridículo a Fubuki?, era el tipo de comentarios que se escuchaban pero este los ignoro y siguió su camino, aunque no pudo avanzar mucho ya que alguien se coloco frente a el interviniendo con su huida.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Yusuke Fujiwara el tipo que había estado enamorado de Fubuki desde que eras niños, pero debido a su actitud arrogante y egocéntrica el castaño nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos.

-a donde crees que vas mocoso?

-hazte un lado, quien quiera que seas.

-de ninguna manera, no permitiré que dejes en ridículo a Fubuki, escucha bien mocoso, si quieres seguir conservando esa cara tan bonita, será mejor que regreses y digas que aceptas, como te atreves! tu un ser tan inferior a despreciarlo de esa forma!- dijo con evidente rabia, Ryou comenzaba a desesperarse pues no tenia tiempo que estar perdiendo, estaba punto de quitar de su camino a esa molestia cuando Malik y todos los demás intervinieron.

Se posicionaron entre Ryou y el otro tipo, fue Heba quien dio un pequeño empujón a Ryou indicándolo que se fuera, mientras los demás lo cubrían.

-escuchen bien idiotas! Será mejor que todos se queden donde están, porque el que intente interferí primero tendrá que vérselas con nosotros! – fue lo que dijo Malik en tono desafiante, haciendo callar a los presentes.

Ryou siguió su camino y justo cundo terminaba de bajar los extensos escalones, llego Marik en su motocicleta, no necesito preguntar para saber que es lo que sucedía.

-parece que llego justo a tiempo.- hablo Marik mientras levantaba el visor de su casco – sube aun tenemos tiempo, Ryou hizo lo que Marik le había indicado y se subió.

-así que esta vez, te toca ser el guapo caballero que va en busca de su "amada princesa, no es así"? –dijo Marik en tono divertido.

-eso parece- contesto Ryou igual de divertido y así ambos partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Iban a todo lo que el motor les permitía, pasándose los altos y evitando milagrosamente uno que otro choque, incluso hubo un momento en que anduvieron por la acera para evitar el trafico logrando con esto asustar a uno que otro que milagrosamente logro salir del camino de aquellos dos.

Fueron minutos que para Ryou parecían una eternidad. Cuando por fin lograron llegar Marik se estaciono rápido frente a la entrada del lugar y Ryou bajo casi de un salto para no perder mas tiempo.

-Rápido, ve por tu "princesa" – Ryou solo sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia adentro del lugar.

Bakura escucho por el altavoz la indicación de que su vuelo estaba próximo a salir, así que hizo lo indicado y salió de la sala de espera para dirigirse hacia la puerta donde debía tomar su vuelo.

Miro por última vez hacia la entrada, pues muy en su interior deseaba con todo corazón que Ryou apareciera en aquel lugar y lo detuviera, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder, así que tomo su boleto y se formo.

Ryou escucho el llamado por el altavoz, para su buena suerte dijeron el número de sala así que sabía donde estaría Bakura.

De pronto cuando por fin llego a la sala se topo con que tenia que pasar por revisión y la fila era muy larga, ya que no debía perder tiempo en eso, así que tomo el exceso de tela entre sus manos y corrió a un lado de larga fila de personas para luego pasar a un lado del detector de metales.

De inmediato los oficiales que estaban en esa área fueron detrás de el, tubo que brincar una valla de seguridad para poder escapar de esos oficiales, pero no contaba con que otro oficial de la sección de oficinas que era el siguiente lugar por el que tenia que pasar, ya había visto todo y estaba mas que listo para detenerlo, lográndolo en cuanto paso cerca de con el.

Pero afortunadamente para Ryou, Marik y todos los chicos que los habían seguido poco después, ya venían detrás, así que se lanzaron sobre ese guardia para que pudiera soltarlo, aunque Ryou quedo libre del agarre de ese policía a los otros no les fue tan bien y todos los otros policías que ya estaban persiguiendo a Ryou se les echaron encima.

Ryou dudo por un momento si seguir o ayudarlos, pero Yami solo le dijo "ve, ya no hay tiempo", así que Ryou hizo caso y siguió su camino.

Entro a la sala de espera, los guardias de esa zona, ya habían sido avisados así que ya estaban en espera de Ryou, cuando este entro se dio cuenta que los guardias tapaban la parte por donde se caminaba para ir hacia la puerta que daba a donde se tomaba el avión.

Así que no le quedo de otra que buscar otra parte por donde ir, entonces observo los asientos y una idea vino a su cabeza, así que sin bajar la velocidad cambio de dirección provocando que patinara un poco por ese suelo tan resbaladizo.

Antes de que los guardias lo atraparan, salto hacia los asientos, y comenzó a correr sobre ellos, mientras atraía las miradas de todos los sorprendidos pasajeros al ver semejante escena, pues quien se hubiera imaginado ver a un hermoso chico vestido de novio corriendo sobre ellos para poder huir de los guardias de seguridad.

Tubo que saltar a uno que otro, mientras que a otro no le quedo mas que empujarlos para que salieran de su camino, entonces logro verlo era Bakura ahí a pocos metros de el entregando su boleto.

se detuvo de inmediato al ver esto, fue entonces cuando los guardias al ver que este se detenía se le fueron encima para evitar que escapara de nuevo.

Después de que Bakura entregara su boleto a la empleada comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre… era una voz bastante familiar.

Notas Finales.

-ya se que había dicho que este seria el capitulo final, pero decidí alargarlo un poco mas, ahora si ya enserio el próximo ser el final definitivo.


	27. Chapter 27

Después de que Bakura entregara su boleto a la empleada comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre… era una voz bastante familiar.

-Bakura!

El mencionado se medio media vuelta para ver a aquella persona, no se había equivocado era Ryou.

Se acerco hasta el rápidamente al ver que estaba siendo detenido por los guardias, se posiciono justo frente a el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los guardias jalaron a Ryou para poder llevárselo, pero Bakura logro hacer que esperaran un poco aunque le fue muy difícil por que al parecer los guardias se había molestado por todo el alboroto que se había ocasionado

Pero Bakura logro un poco de tiempo diciéndoles que Ryou solo quería despedirse de el y si se había hecho todo eso, era porque pensaba que no llegaría antes de que el avión despegara.

-Ryou que estas haciendo aquí?...¿que no deberías estar en tu boda?...debo admitir que me hace feliz el que hayas venido hasta aquí para despedirme, pues creí que me odiabas.

Y también debo decir que te ves muy hermoso – le acaricia un mechón de pelo –

Será mejor que regreses o tu marido se podría molestar si sabe que estas aquí.

-cuídate mucho Ryou, y se muy feliz, adiós.

-idiota!, quieres callarte de una vez, y dejarme hablar…no huno ninguna maldita boda… Y todo es por tu culpa, tu maldita culpa…si yo no te amara tanto, si no te amara con locura yo podría haberlo aceptado!... pero no pude, no pude aceptarlo porque tu!...tu eres el único con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, al que deseo amar hasta mas allá de la muerte, al único que deseo sentir en mi cama en las mañanas cuando despierte, tu que eres que me has dado lo mas preciado que tengo, a mi bebe.

Bakura se quedo con los ojos como platos, pero luego su expresión cambio, ahora sonreirá de forma triste, mientras miraba dolido a Ryou.

-Ryou es muy cruel de tu parte el hacer esto.

-que?

-no tenias porque…-fue acallado al momento de que Ryou lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco hacia el para besarlo de forma sorpresiva, el beso no duro mucho pero fue tan puro, tan cálido que le borro a Bakura toda sospecha de que lo que Ryou decía fuera mentira.

-por favor Bakura no te vayas, no nos dejes – le suplico mientras se aferraba a su pecho llorando.

-Ryou entonces es verdad, tu me amas?

-te amo, no me importa si tengo que repetirlo un millón de veces para convencerte pues no me cansare de decirlo nuca.

-Ryou – susurro Bakura al momento de que tomaba el mentón del otro y lentamente acerca su rostro al mismo tiempo ambos cerraban los ojos esperando sentir aquella embriagante sensación que era saborear los labios del otro.

Su beso no duro mucho, pues fueron interrumpidos cuando algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar incluso se pudieron oír algunos chiflidos y algunos otros aawww de alguna chica que miraba la escena emocionada.

Fue entonces que los chicos dejaron de forcejear con los guardias, en eso Yugi entro, pues este no había cometido la imprudencia de entrar a la fuerza por el lugar ya que no quería arriesgarse mientras llevaba a la bebe en brazos.

Paso como si nada al lado de todos, caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar frente a los albinos

-lamento tener que interrumpir, pero esta hermosa niña desea estar con sus padres – se acerco a Bakura y le puso a la bebe en brazos, entonces el albino pudo ver sus hermosas gemas rojizas.

-tiene mis ojos dijo con voz temblorosa… mi niña eres tan hermosa- acerco cuidadosamente su mano para acariciar el rostro de su pequeñita, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la bebita, entonces la bebe tomo el dedo pulgar de Bakura y cerro su manita sobre el para luego cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir.

Ryou se conmovió al ver semejante escena pero tomo a Yugi del brazo y lo alejo de ahí, debía preguntarle sobre el.

-die Yugi el… que paso después?

-pues veras, poco después de que te fuiste….

Fubuki se paro frente a todos y pronuncio fuertemente:

-como pueden ver no habrá boda así que si son tan amables de retirarse. Todo miraban a Fubuki cuando unos fuertes pisadas hicieron a todos voltear hacia la entrada y ahí apareció a quien nunca creyó volver ver, caminando con paso decidido hacia el anfitrión.

-las piernas de Fubuki temblaron y con un susurro menciono su nombre.

- Marufuji…Ryo.

-al menos aun recuerdas mi nombre, pues por lo que puedo ver ya te habías olvidado de mi, no Fubuki? – lo toma del brazo y lo saca de ahí par poder hablar a solas.

-que estas haciendo aquí?, creí haber escuchado de tu boca, que nunca regresarías a este lugar.

-es cierto, se que dije eso algún vez, pero he regresado porque tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

-te equivocas, no hay nada mas que decir entre nosotros, lo dejaste todo muy claro cuando te fuiste. ¿O acaso escuche mal, acaso no dijiste que no te detendrías de cumplir tus sueños incluso por mi, que me olvidarías y que yo hiciera lo mismo?... te fuiste, no e importo lo que yo sintiera solo me hiciste a un lado, y ya que lograste tu sueño, pues felicidades Marufuji Ryo o debería decir Zane Trusdale, incluso te cambiaste el nombre?

-y solo yo tengo la culpa?, era una beca completa para estudiar en Juilliard, sabias que ese era mi sueño, no podía dejarlo pasar, te pedí que vinieras conmigo, pero te importo mas el permanecer aquí que estar a mi lado!

-tenias que ser tan egoísta, lo que me pedias era demasiado, irme de aquí, dejar mi casa, mis amigos mi vida, para ir a América, solo pensabas en ti!

-y como se supone que iba a rechazarlo, tu sabias cuanto lo deseaba y también sabias que no quería separarme de ti por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo, solo seria un año, pero tu estabas tan encaprichado, ahora entiendo que no aceptaste porque realmente no me amabas!

-¿que no te amaba?, tienes que estar bromeando!

-¿y ahora te ofendes?, ¿es que acaso no estamos en lo que se supone que seria tu boda, me vas a negar que estuviste a punto de casarte con quien tienes una hija!... como pudiste hacerme esto, yo te amo.

-y si me amabas como dices ¿porque nunca me escribiste, por que nunca supe nada de ti, hasta ahora es que te acuerdas de mi?

-claro que pensaba en ti, siempre lo hice, hubo un momento en que ya no aguante mas! decidí mandar todo al demonio y regresar, pero entonces supe que ya tenias a alguien y que incluso vivías con el!

-ibas a dejar tu sueño por volver conmigo?

-si, pero al parecer eso no te importa, nunca te importe pues parece que me olvidaste en cuanto tome ese avión!- ambos lloraban dolidos.

-no te atrevas a juzgarme!…yo nunca te he olvidado, nunca deje de amarte, pero creí que no volverías, no tienes idea de cuanto llore por ti, y decidí que no podía seguir llorando siempre así que tome la decisión de seguir con mi vida, y olvidarte.

-no lo hagas…no me olvides, pues he regresado y ahora no te dejare nunca mas, no me importa si ya tienes una hija con el. – abraza.

-ella no es mi hija, y yo en verdad no lo amo…el al igual que yo no podía estar con la persona a la que amaba, así que decidimos darnos una oportunidad, su hija es de aquel hombre al que ama, el se dio cuenta del error que cometíamos y ha ido en su búsqueda, si todo salió bien ellos ahora deben estar juntos.

-entonces…

-si, ahora ya nada nos separara.

Fin Del Flash Back

-me da un poco de pena, no ir a felicitarlos.

-no te pongas triste, pues no hay nada que hacer al respecto, el medico dijo que necesitas reposo este embarazo te ha agotado bastante.

-lo se, pero hoy es un día importante, me hubiera gustado ir con ellos.

-Hace cuatro años, llegaron por vez primera a esta universidad. Ahora, ya sin aquéllos temores, pero sí con tristeza, llegó la hora de la despedida, de decir: ¡Adiós!

Han sido cuatro años de esfuerzo y, en ocasiones, los deberes escolares fueron arduos. Pero fueron también años de recompensas y de satisfacciones, de amistades y recuerdos que permanecerán para siempre en el libro de sus vidas

Con esas palabras fue como inicio el discurso de despedida, Ryou, Yugi, Heba y Malik luchaban por contener las lagrimas de emoción y tristeza, su ahora esposos que los miraban orgullosos al ver que habían logrado cumplir su sueño al graduarse como la generación 2008-2012 de la universidad de Tokio.

Al terminar el discurso los 4 bajaron ya con sus papeles en manos para ser recibidos por sus maridos e hijos.

-Yugi estoy tan orgulloso de ti aibou – le dijo Yami quien se acerco a el para besarlo, pero fue detenido por 2 pares de manitas.

-no lo toques Yugi es nuestro! – dijeron molestos dos gemelitos de apenas 3 años, Yugi solo sonrió y se agacho para abrazarlos, estos gemelitos llamados Takuma y Tomoya que por supuesto no tardaron en correr a sus brazos, Yami solo suspiro resignado.

En cuanto a Heba fue rápidamente recibió por Atem, quien lo cargo en sus brazos y lo lleno de besos en el rostro.

-bájame!

-no, no lo hare recuerda que llevas a mi niña en tu vientre así que no debo dejar que ni tu ni mi pequeña Kissa hagan ningún esfuerzo, así tenga que cargarte todo el día.

-Malik felicidades amor.

-Marik al fin lo logre… mi niña no vas a darle un abrazo a tu papito?

-no

-pero hoy es su día especial.

-no! - dijo otra vez la niña que estaba en brazos de Marik, Malik la quiso cargar pero tenia que quistársela a Marik y cuando la toco, ella se abrazaba a su papa y la pequeña Kala lloraba por que no la quitaran de los brazos de Marik.

-vamos dame un abrazo – decía algo ya molesto Malik, mientras la seguía jalando y la pequeñita de casi 3 años lloraba mientras Marik solo miraba todo sonriente.

-Marik Ishtar no te rías o quieres que te deja un mes sin sexo como aquella vez, caso lo olvidas?

Marik sudo frio cuando en el aeropuerto Marik había noqueado a 3 guardias y gracias a esto el fue el único que se llevaron a prisión por unos días, siendo que a todos los demás los dejaron libres a las pocas horas, Malik a pesar de las suplicas de Ryou por que sacara de la cárcel a Marik, este se negó diciendo "no lo voy a sacar, haber si así aprende a no ser tan idiota y como castigo extra por hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza lo dejare un mes entero sin sexo".

Marik entonces dejo de reír y le paso a la niña.

En cuanto a Ryou fue recibido por sus 3 seres mas amados, Bakura traía de la mano a la pequeña Galatea de 4 añitos y esta a su vez traía un enorme ramo de rosas que apenas y podía cargar, pero se negaba a que alguien la ayudara, mientras que en su otro brazo Bakura carga al pequeño Ares de 1 y medio, que en cuanto vio a Ryou alzo sus manitas hacia el para que esta lo cargara.

-papito – decía el pequeñito a Ryou

-porque solo a el le hablas? – Pregunto Bakura al pequeño Ares mientras le jalaba la mejilla – di papa, anda di papa o por lo menos di Bakura, Ba...ku...ra.

El pequeño miro a Bakura y dijo: Bak… -si, eso es di mi nombre di Bakura... el niño lo volvió a mira y dijo : Ba...Ba..Baka.

-tanto Ryou como Galatea apretaron los labios evitando que su risa escapara aunque les costo bastante.

-ahora veras!

-no!… Bakura Baka esta enojado!- se esconde en el pecho de Ryou, Bakura solo suspiro derrotado.

-por lo menos ahora dice mi nombre.

Luego de eso todos fueron a casa de Yugi y Yami donde hicieron una gran fiesta en la cual festejaron no solo por su graduación si no también por que al fin todos habían cumplido sus sueños estando al lado de la persona a la que aman además de que tenían a sus hermosos hijos, todo era perfecto… fueron felices por siempre.

Aquí les dejo algunas imágenes que me dieron las ideas para algunos de los capítulos

.tl/Galer% recuerdan el capitulo donde Yami y Yugi se meten al armario?

.tl/Galer%

.tl/Galer%

.tl/Galer% cuando Bakura y Ryou tuvieron su rencuentro en el departamento de Ryou.

.tl/Galer% cuando Bakura se peleo con su hijo por que no le decía papa o Bakura?

.tl/Galer% cuando Bakura acorralo a Ryou en el callejón.


End file.
